


Maybe it's alright to be wrong

by Vixens_thoughts



Series: Making a wrong right [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Being a good Dom, Caring Harry, Communication, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Gags, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Possessive Harry, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sub Draco Malfoy, Teddy Bears, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_thoughts/pseuds/Vixens_thoughts
Summary: Harry is learning how enjoyable it is to be a Dom now he has a slightly less bratty sub, one who is willing to try out a few kinks.Draco is getting used to having a boyfriend and finding that it isn't as bad as he thought it would be.This is part 3 of this series and takes place between chapter 10 of 'Malfoy is sometimes wrong' and Chapter 10 of 'Potter is always right'. This part will explore a number of kinks as well as being in a relationship.





	1. The power of praise

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say a big thank you to my beta thricecursed for checking my grammer for me, I'm very lucky to have her, especially when she stays up late to help me plot and bounch ideas with.

“Kneel” I order and watch as Draco gracefully sinks to his knees, hands behind his back and head lowered. The sight takes my breath away; I don’t think there will ever be a time when it doesn’t, no matter how many times it happens. Perhaps that’s because I know how much it means for Draco to submit, he’s never submitted to anyone, except maybe Voldemort but that was out of fear. This, this right here is different, I’m not making Draco kneel, I’m not forcing him like I used to. Draco is kneeling because he wants to, because he wants to do it for me. The rush that fills me from the power I hold in this moment makes my head spin and my heart race. Mine, I think as I lean against the leather spanking bench, the crop in my hand tapping lightly against my jean covered leg.

He looks beautiful. His pale skin, unmarked for now, glows in the soft lighting and his open legs give me a clear view of his half hard cock rising from the nest of blond curls. As good as he looks there is one thing wrong, his hands are correct, his back straight but he is looking down. For most Doms that would be fine, but I’m not like most Doms and I want to see Draco’s eyes. “Look at me,” I say and his head rises. That’s better, now I can see his eyes. He’s always had expressive eyes and that hasn’t changed. His face might not give away anything but I can read everything I need to know in his eyes. Right now they are blazing, he hates it when I stare at him, thought hate might be too strong a word, it’s more that he dislikes it. Still he doesn’t move, doesn’t speak which I know is a challenge for him and I reward his good behaviour.

“Gorgeous,” I say and as if I’ve flipped a switch, Draco’s eyes soften. The ice melting from nothing but a word. One little word, the tiniest bit of praise and I can undo him completely. It didn’t take long for me to notice Draco’s kink for praise and I admit to using it against him in order to change our relationship. Draco isn’t just my sub anymore; he is also my boyfriend but that side of things I’m taking slowly. While Draco has no issue with me turning his arse red with a paddle, he jumps if I attempt to hold his hand. It will be fine though, because I’m persistent and stubborn. Draco just needs time and as long as he remains mine I’m happy to give it to him. One day we’ll be a couple inside and outside the bedroom but for now I’ll keep things closer to what he knows.

“Come here,” I say, tutting when Draco draws his knee up, his foot on the floor and ready to stand.

“Crawl,” I say and as Draco puts his knee back on the floor I see the flash in his eyes. There you are, I think, and I know that Draco is fighting with himself to do as I’ve told him. Before he would already he swearing at me. Hell, I would have had to force him to kneel physically and hold him there with my hand fisted in his hair. I watch his eyes close and he takes a deep breath before he looks at me again and placing his hands on the floor, he begins to crawl over to me.

“No one should make crawling look that good, my love,” I tell him and it is true. The way his lean muscles move, his shoulder blades showing under the skin as he prowls with the grace of a cat across the room. I’m hard just watching it and when he reaches me, I grab his hair and bend down to capture his mouth. The taste of his mouth is as addictive as nicotine and I find myself needing it regularly and as often as I can get it. Breaking the kiss, I stand back up and begin soothing Draco’s scalp. Easing the pain from tugging on his hair and his eyes flutter for a second. Another thing he likes that I enjoy too, especially moments like this when he presses into my touch.

“I can’t think of anything better than having a deliciously naked man kneeling at my feet, except when the man in question is you,” I praise and Draco’s cheeks flush as his eyes dart away from mine for a second. I chuckle at his response, it amuses me that I could force him to lick come off the floor and he’d just sneer at me but tell him he’s good looking or that I love him and he turns red.

“Stand up,” I order and Draco obeys, his bare feet only a foot from mine and his eyes an inch lower but locked on me. “Good boy, it so nice to see you behaving yourself. I love it when you’re good, when I get to reward you for not fighting, when I don’t have to listen to you spitting insults at me from your pretty lips,” I whisper as I reach out, my fingers curling around Draco’s hip as I draw him close. Silver eyes, I didn’t think people’s eyes could be silver but Draco’s are. Normally they are grey, dark like storm clouds when he’s angry or light grey when he’s amused. They go silver when he’s submissive, when he’s letting his guard down and when he wants me to give him what he needs. I nip at Draco’s chin playfully, before kissing along his jaw to his ear.

“I’m going to bend you over this bench and turn that fucking perfect arse of yours red,” I say huskily and delight in the shiver that travels down Draco’s back and the sound of his breath catching. “I love leaving marks on your lovely pale skin, bruises that take days to fade. Do you like the marks I give you Draco?” I ask drawing back because I want to see his eyes. I swear I can see the battle he has with himself every time I push him. Every order and question I ask has the potential to send him over the edge and back into a being a brat, the fact he is still being good is a testament to his improved attitude. I know that fighting back comes naturally to Draco, while fighting against himself for my benefit is an alien concept and a miracle I never dreamed of seeing.

“Yes,” he says finally, the word quiet and he’s looking away again. A squeeze of my fingers on his hip brings his eyes back to mine.

“Yes what?” I push because I want to hear him say it, admit it. His eyes begin to move away again and I’m getting annoyed at him for it. Using the crop in my other hand I tap it against the back of his leg, Draco gasps and his eyes return.

“Look at me,” I growl and I feel his cock stir just from my tone. “Answer the question Draco,” I say again and this time there is less hesitation, his words clearer.

“Yes sir, I like the marks you give me,” he answers and his eyes don’t leave mine. I smile, I can’t help it and I reward him with my hand slipping from his hip to cup his cock. A few soft touches and he’s hard in my hand, when I return it to his hip Draco lets out a tiny whimper. “Are you going to ask me for them, my love, use that clever tongue of yours to request the pain you adore?” I ask and his shoulders tense, his mouth begins to curl and I know he’s seconds away from snapping at me. The praise not enough to balance out his shame at begging. Not yet, so I move quickly. Spinning I grab him and force him over the bench I was just resting against, the sudden change silencing him.

“The way you look when you beg, when you gasp and moan as I turn your skin red. There is nothing more precious to me in the world than seeing you like that. Knowing that you want it, that you enjoy it, gives me a high more powerful than magic. My good boy, my Draco, my love, no one is better than you. Show me how good you can be,” I say my voice deep with my arousal as I press my still covered cock to his arse, letting him feel how hard I am.

“Please,” he whispers the word, his head raised so he can look forward and away from me.

“You can do better than that, my love,” I tell him as I step back and draw the crop up his leg. Slowly raising it higher from his ankle until it stops just below his bollocks. “Look at me and ask for what you want. I love your voice; let me hear it, beautiful words from a beautiful man.” Waiting it takes a moment before Draco relaxes and turning his head he rests his cheek on the black leather as his eyes find mine.

“Please Harry, hit me, make me feel good,” he says his words still quiet but more than I expected to get.

“Perfect, so perfect,” I reply and delight in the way his eyes soften, a tremor going down his back. “Keep your hands flat on the bench, do not move and count each blow. Can you do that Draco? Can you show we how well you can take the pain, how strong you are?” I ask and I know that I have him now. His eyes glazing slightly and his breathing speeding up but it’s his words that really prove it.

“Yes sir, I can do it, please,” Draco mutters. I smile at him as I raise the crop and bring it down on his right cheek. The sound of it landing covering the gasp that Draco gives out from the blow.

“One.”

“Good boy,” I say before I bring the crop up only for it to fall again. He counts each blow, his voice growing more ragged with each one as his breathing grows heavy and his skin a deep red. I give him twenty in total, a few of the blows deliberately layered so that I know he’ll be left with a bruise or two. Walking away I put the crop back on it hook, giving him a moment to compose himself. Returning to stand behind him I run my hand over the heated skin and listen to him moan at my gentle touch.

“Fucking gorgeous, I wish you could see the pretty colour your arse is. My prefect Draco taking every hit, not missing one number, amazing,” I praise and a soft whine comes from Draco still bent over the bench. My cock is painfully hard confined in my jeans and I hold back a sigh as I undo them and pull my cock free. My eyes stay on Draco’s arse, one hand grabbing at the abused flesh while my other strokes my cock. I could draw it out, slow my strokes to stop myself from coming to soon but I’ve been turned on since Draco stepped into the room naked. I need to come and I know by now Draco does too, that he wants me to touch him, to fuck him, but not this time. This time I want to mark him, cover his bruised arse in my come and have it soak into his skin. That though is what drives me over the edge and with a grunt I come. Ropes of thick white come landing on Draco’s arse presented before me, running down his cheeks, his legs and dripping to the floor. I take a moment to catch my breath, my hand rubbing my come into his skin like a lotion, before tucking my cock away and doing back up my jeans.

“Stand up and sit on the bench my love and I’ll give you a reward for being so good. You did so well, did everything I asked of you,” I say and gingerly Draco stands and turns, his sore arse brushing the edge of the bench is enough to make him hiss. His eyes flashing like lightening and his mouth twisted into a grimace at the come making his skin sticky but he lifts himself to sit on the bench. I know it hurts, I know he loves that it hurts, that it’s dirty and I claim his mouth in a kiss swallowing the moan he makes. Breaking the kiss I smile at him as I brush a finger over his lip, know he can smell my come on them, will taste a hint of it when he licks his lips. Teasingly I let my hand fall lower, blunt nail scratching over his nipple and he mews at the sensation as I keep going further down. When I wrap my hand around his hard cock he whimpers and I take pity on him by not teasing anymore. I stroke him just the way he likes it, my thumb brushing away the drops of pre-cum that leak from his slit.

“Merlin, you’re perfect. How I managed to be this lucky is a mystery. The way you look, how you move with so much grace. Seeing you flushed and desperate takes my breath away. The sounds that fall from your pretty lips are my favourite song and now I want to see you come. Love watching you falling apart under my hand. Come for me Draco,” I mutter, my eyes fixed on Draco’s face his eyes have fallen closed, his head dropping back as his mouth hangs slightly open. I see the moment his orgasm hits, he screws up his eyes and his mouth opens wider as he moans. His come lands on the floor beside me except the small amount that dribbles down onto my hand. Letting him go, I bring my hand up to my mouth, licking over my skin, I can taste him. Draco’s eyes are half open watching me and with a grin I offer my hand to him.

“Would you like a taste? You’re so sweet that I can’t help myself,” I admit and my cock stirs in interest when Draco sucks one of my fingers into his mouth. His tongue teasing the skin and briefly the idea of putting Draco on his knees and fucking his mouth flits through my mind but I decide to leave that for another night.

“Love you, Draco,” I say as I pull my finger free, my hands moving to grip his shoulders as I help him get off the bench. He hisses as his sticky, sore arse is peeled off the leather.

“Let me use your bath and then I might say it back,” Draco snaps as he pulls away from me. I let out a sigh and try not to let it get to me, Draco might be getting better at being a submissive, but he sucks at being a boyfriend.

“Sure thing, do you want to relax on the bed while I run it for you?” I ask reaching out to take his hand. He flinches as he turns to stare at my fingers intertwined with his. I keep holding on and slowly he tightens his fingers.

“Yes, thank you Harry,” he says. His tone much softer and while he hasn’t said as much, I know it is also an apology. Stepping closer, Draco kisses me. It’s slow and soft and I know he finds it easier to use actions rather than words when it comes to anything emotional.

“Go lie down. I’ll call you when the bath is ready, and I’ll have dinner done by the time you get out,” I tell him with a smile after breaking the kiss. With one last quick kiss I turn and head for the bathroom.

“Harry, I love you,” Draco says softly just as I reach the door. I turn back to look at him standing in the middle of the room, his face turned away and his cheeks red.

“I know, I don’t need to hear you say it, but that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy it when you do,” I tell Draco before finally leaving the room to run his bath.


	2. The man to meet

I scowl at Harry as we walk down the road; apparently he has a friend I have to meet. He had first suggested I meet with Weasley and Granger, or I suppose she’s a Weasley now, too, but I made it very clear that I would not be doing that. This is a compromise; I will meet his Dom friend rather than two people I tormented for several years in my youth. It seemed a good deal at the time but now I’m beginning to regret my decision. Well it’s too late for me to back out now, I muse as we reach the door to the club.

Stepping in I stop in my tracks, soft classical music drifts around the large room littered with a collection of comfy sofas. People sit or stand in groups, chatting amongst themselves. The subs kneeling or standing demurely at their Dom’s sides. I curl my mouth in disgust. Pets, the whole lot of them, I think before I'm reminded that I’m no different than them. Shame fills me at my judgemental thoughts and I struggle to force it away again. It’s still a fight not to let it consume me, but I am getting better at it. This is why I preferred the clubs I used to go to, where the music pounded in my head so loud that I couldn’t hear myself think. The night ending in a room or failing that a dark corner where I didn’t know half the time who was touching me as long as…

I jump slightly as Harry’s hand rests at the small of my back, his bright green eyes staring into mine, into me.

“Alright?” he asks with concern and I force a smirk onto my face to cover my unease.

“Just surprised, this place seems a bit upscale for you, Potter,” I sass. He just smiles at my words and with his hand still in place he guides me over to an older gentleman in an armchair in the corner, a woman kneeling beside him.

“Charles, Jessica, I’d like you to meet Draco,” Harry says as he offers his hand to the man while the woman doesn’t even lift her head.

“Harry, good to see you again and Draco, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Charles says as he offers me his hand, which I accept with a firm shake.

“All good things I hope. I’m afraid Harry hasn’t told me much about you, Mr.…” I let myself trail off allowing him to offer his name.

"Seeber. But Charles is fine. Take a seat,” he says in a deep voice that stays calm despite his excited expression. Harry drops down onto the sofa in a heap and I roll my eyes at his behaviour. Sitting down beside him, I cross my legs and give Charles a small smile.

“Manners, Potter. If you don’t have any then may I suggest asking someone to borrow theirs,” I say as my smile turns to a cheeky smirk as I glance at him.

“Considering I had to teach you some manners, you’re one to talk Malfoy,” Harry says teasing me back with a grin. Charles makes a noise and I turn my attention back to him, wondering why he looks so smug.

“I think I understand what you mean now. I had an idea in my head of what he was like from our conversations. I was close but the way you react to each other isn’t something I would have been able to imagine. A very strange pairing for a d/s relationship, which I assume you have since you’ve brought Draco here,” Charles says addressing Harry, causing my hackles to rise at being ignored. I dislike being overlooked or treated as inferior, Harry’s hand on my knee helps me to push down my annoyance and I listen to his answer.

“If you were close then you would know that talking over him like that is a great way to get on his bad side. Trust me, you don’t want that. Unlike Jess he won’t be quiet about it,” Harry tells him as he tightens his hand possessively on my leg. “For the record Draco is my boyfriend. When it comes to that side of things we have guidelines. A list of dos, don’ts and maybes rather than a rule book,” Harry says by way of an explanation with a shrug and I snort.

“I wasn’t aware you knew what a rulebook was, or a book for that matter,” I point out. The woman on the floor snorts out a small laugh, but it’s Charles’s expression of shock that makes me snigger. Harry meanwhile laughs out loud not even trying to stop himself, before he turns, and cupping my face in his hands, he pulls me into a firm kiss.

“Fuck, I love you,” he says, declaring his feelings with a large smile and his eyes dancing with mirth.

“Well that wasn’t the reaction I was expecting. Guess I need to try harder to piss you off now,” I jest. It’s not that I don’t like his reaction or would mind if it happened again but I miss the way his eyes used to burn and the snarl that would curl onto his face when I taunted him.

“Odd, truly odd. I’m finding it hard to understand you both. Even after Harry explained that you weren’t a sub, I expected you to be more…passive, I suppose is the right word,” Charles says with a small smile and my eyebrow rises as I look at him.

“Then Harry hasn’t done a very good job of explaining anything,” I reply, waving my hand dismissively.

“He’s right, passive isn’t in Draco nature. Seeing it is a rare gift and one I am lucky enough to witness on occasion,” Harry says and his eyes lock on mine. I see the heat in them, the need to claim that has only begun to emerge recently or that I’ve only started to notice. I feel my skin grow hot, the hair on my neck standing up and I can’t look away.

“Yes, I imagine it is. Would it be ok if I asked you a personal question, Draco?” Charles says and I rip myself from Harry’s gaze.

“It would depend on how personal, but ask me anyway and you might get an answer,” I say as I sit up straighter in my seat, praying that my slip went unnoticed.

“It is clear that you are not submissive, that is plain for anyone with eyes to see. What I want to know is why you choose to submit to Harry? This is just out of my own curiosity so it is fine if you do not wish to answer,” Charles says and I narrow my eyes, glancing away. I don’t like discussing my enjoyment of submitting, something Harry knows and doesn’t push me about. It has taken some very hard truths for me to begin to accept that side of myself, or at least view it without shame. Looking at Harry, he gives me a small smile, an act to give me comfort rather than to press me into answering. He doesn’t care if I do or not, and while at first I want to ignore it or snap something back about curiosity killing the cat I refrain. Taking a deep breath I look back at Charles, keeping my expression blank as I speak.

“Harry and I have a long history, which I’m not sure how much of it you know about. The simple truth is that I trust him, trust him with my life, which I in fact owe him for. I will not bow out of fear or obligation, but for respect, that is different. He has earned it and I know he would not abuse that because it isn’t in his nature to do so. So no, I am not a submissive but I will entrust him with control when I need to let go of it, an issue I struggle with just because of my upbringing. I hope that is enough of an explanation for your curiosity because it is all you will get,” I say in an even tone before turning to look at Harry. My tone growing a little softer, teasing.

“Don’t let that go to your head Harry otherwise it will never fit through the door.” He grins at me, his smile lopsided but honest and the laughter he isn’t letting out shines in his eyes.

“Don’t worry I’ll never be that arrogant, my love,” he replies as he reaches up and runs a finger down my cheek to under my chin. The simply touch keeping me in place. “I am so proud of you,” he whispers into my ear as he places a gentle kiss to my cheek. I’m tempted to curse at him as I feel myself blush, hating the fact I’m so pale and have no way of hiding it. I don’t curse, I press my lips into a thin line to stop a smile from the happiness that has filled my chest and makes my heart speed up.

“Thank you for answering. You really do fit together very well; I’m privileged to see a couple so compatible. Most are not lucky enough to find such a thing, but for those that do it is a very special bond,” Charles says as he fondly looks down at Jessica. He runs his hand through her hair and I can make out the smile that appears from the action, can hear the love and affection in Charles voice.

That sort of mushy thinking makes me uncomfortable and I fight the desire to fidget. Ideas of love are for Hufflepuffs, bonds are for forming alliances or increasing power. I’m aware that most do not share my views on this, that it is a pureblood attitude but it isn’t an easily rewritten belief. Learning muggle-borns were not worthless, magic stealing burdens on our world is something I can logically understand, having seen examples of how they have actually improved it. Love, relationships, having someone that knows all your fears and weaknesses, none of that is logical. It scares me and it confuses me that anyone could be comfortable enough to let anyone into their head in that way. Perhaps that is because my own attempt at being in a relationship wasn’t at all pleasant.

He was another pureblood, one who was only seeking someone of the same persuasion with which to scratch an itch. It didn’t take long for us both to realise that we were not compatible even when it came to sex, however we persisted, even with the constant fighting. As my mind threatens to head down a dark path I focus on the relationship I have now.

I glance at Harry and see the love in his eyes, something that still boggles me, but I can’t help enjoying it too. I fought so hard with myself not to fall in love, not to let him get under my skin, but he dug his way in there when we were children and no matter what I did he refused to be removed. Sinking into my blood, more permanent that then scars on my chest or the mark on my arm. He marked me long before Voldemort got his claws into me, leaving a tattoo on my heart that only I could see.

Still, it’s one thing to admit to loving someone and quite another to actually be with them, to do things together and talk. That’s not to say that I don’t like talking with Harry. I get a great amount of satisfaction from our banter, but why does he insist on touching all the time?

At this very moment his hand is resting on my leg, the warmth of it seeping through to my skin and while I know that it isn’t his intention, all I can think is that he is teasing me. That he wants my mind to drift to memories of that hand hitting my arse. The stinging pain, the burning heat afterwards and the sound of each blow is a melody more beautiful to me that any music created. He is talking to Charles at the moment, the conversation holding no interest to me, so instead I study Harry. His easy smile, his relaxed posture, and the way he doesn’t even think before saying something. He makes letting go seem so effortless and I envy him. For not needing another person to force him to relax; he doesn’t need pain to finally breathe. I shake myself from my thoughts, I think too much and that is part of the problem as Harry has told me several times.

I join back into their conversation, discussing the various aspects of BDSM and learning more about Charles’s relationship with Jessica. She is a slave rather than a sub, the difference between the two something I have read about and have been intrigued by. Charles gives Jessica permission to speak and I have a wonderfully informative discussion with her about why she chose to become a slave and how limiting it is compared to being a sub.

I come away from the conversation convinced that I never want to be a slave; it seems so much like what my life was like under Voldemort for me to ever what to experience it again. Harry thankfully agrees with me, that he would hate to have a slave, but understands that it’s his personal opinion because he likes me exactly as I am, a ‘mouthy little shit.’ Those are his words, not mine but I will admit to them holding some truth.

Finally, it grows late and we decided to call it a night. Standing up we take it in turns to shake Charles’s hand saying our farewells.

“I hope to see you both soon. It really has been an eye opening evening and I’m glad you have sorted out your relationship and are both happy,” he says and I wonder how true that is. Harry and I have only been dating a couple of months and as of yet not much has changed other than me occasionally staying the night after a scene. When that happens Harry cooks us breakfast and we share meaningless small talk over our food until I either go home or to work. We don’t talk at work, just exchange memos about whether I’m going to his place later or not.

I don’t always say yes, sometimes I just want to be alone and won’t even answer his note. It annoys him when I do that but he has not snapped at me about it, no. What he does is worse. He acts disappointed, asking me why I didn’t answer as he looks at me with soft eyes. I’d rather he shouted at me, took a paddle to my arse and tell me that I’m being rude. Before he would have, but now I have to ask if I want pain, if I want to be hurt. I still push him every now and then, to see if I can make him blow up.

“So what do you think of Charles?” Harry’s question pulls me from my thoughts and I realise he is holding my hand as we walk back to his house. Pulling my hand free, I slip it into the pocket of my coat without looking at him. I have no desire to see the small frown on his face at me pulling away from him. Why I still insist on doing it has nothing to do with him but my own comfort, hand holding is for children who need to be kept close.

“He seems to be an intelligent man, which is lucky for you since you went to him for advice. I’ll even admit it was nice to talk to someone who could keep up with me in a real conversation, doubly impressive since he is a muggle,” I say and Harry grabs my arm pulling me to a stop, his expression one of displeasure.

“I didn’t mean anything by that,” I say feeling the need to explain, “I haven’t spoken to many muggles, and the ones in this lifestyle that I have met haven’t been the most intelligent individuals. It was a compliment, I like Charles and Jessica is a very polite and composed woman,” I finish and his brow relaxes as he stops frowning.

“Ok,” he says letting me go and we continue walking in silence for a moment.

“Do you really still think muggles are below wizards?” he asks, and I can hear in his voice that he’s worried about how I will answer.

“I don’t really think about it anymore. I’ve met wizards and witches so idiotic that I pray they never breed, and I have met muggles who are full of wisdom, creativity, even brilliance. I couldn’t care less about their blood, it matters much more that they possess a brain. However, the first time I meet a muggle I will always think of them as inferior until they prove themselves otherwise, that is something I can’t change,” I say honesty, keeping my eyes forward and my steps even. I’m concerned about Harry’s reaction, I don’t want to be, would prefer not to let it have any power over me, but that broom flew a long time ago.

“I guess that’s fair, but do you think the same about wizards? That they are below you until they prove themselves?” he inquires, and I relax enough to turn and give him a genuine smile.

“Yes and they have to try much harder to change my mind,” I state, letting my tone tell him that I’m only half joking. He smiles back with a chuckle and moves closer to me as we carry on walking.

“I’m amazed I managed to rise to your high standards then,” he says jokingly, giving me a small nudge with his elbow.

“Why Potter, whatever gave you the impression you have managed that?” I say and love the growl he lets out at my sarcastic comment. The sound travelling right to my cock and causing it to stir, the look in his eyes making me eager to get back to his house. I feel smug in the knowledge that I will likely get a spanking tonight without having to ask for it. Failing that, I’m going to get a hard fuck, and either is fine with me.


	3. Pretty Boy

I lean against the door leading to the playroom with a smile dancing on my lips. I’d be the first person to say that Draco Malfoy cross dressing is about as likely as pigs flying, I wouldn’t have dared even consider it before out of fear of being hexed. Therefore I feel justified for my current state of giddy excitement at what he is currently doing on the other side of this door. When we had first formed our vague contract three months ago, Draco had answered maybe to cross dressing. If he had turned around at that moment he would have seen my eyes almost pop out of my head. I’d been sure he would say no. I had been half joking when I suggested it as I scrambled to think of kinks to ask about. I’ve never had a thing for guys in women’s clothing, but once the idea had been planted, I found myself returning to it.

I close my eyes and let my head rest against the door as I imagine it, the fantasy I’ve built up forming quickly. Draco’s lovely cock barely covered by a strip of lace and silk, the soft fabric growing damp with pre-cum such a tantalising sight. I want to taste him, place my mouth over his covered cock and suck the favour from the fabric as I soak it with my spit. Reaching down, I adjust my cock in my jeans. I’m hard just from picturing it and it’s going to be difficult for me not to jump Draco the second he calls me in. He’s been a while but I don’t mind waiting. It can’t be easy slipping into the stockings I also left out for him to put on, sheer and black, they will stand out beautifully against his pale skin. His long legs are perfect for them, or so I’d told myself when I picked them up and added them to the black panties. I imagine wrapping his legs around my neck, running my hands over the stockings as I fuck into Draco’s tight hole. His long legs were also the reason I had picked up a pair of heels, bright red in colour and I wouldn’t be surprised if he is cursing my name as he straps them on. I wonder if he’ll forgive me when he sees how they tighten the muscles in his legs and make his arse firmer, not that his arse isn’t already firm. It’s nicely rounded for someone with such a slim frame without being out of proportion.

Damn, I wish Draco would hurry up or I might end up wanking to the image of it, only the promise of seeing it in the flesh is preventing me at this point. It had become a dirty little fetish of mine, one I’m embarrassed to even admit to but unable to forget. He had said maybe and it was that knowledge that pushed me to attempt it. Buying a few items, I had laid them out on the bed and waited for Draco to arrive. When he did I asked if he still wanted to try it, he had frozen for a second as his cheeks went red and my heart sank a little that he might have changed his mind. The quiet yes was whispered at the floor as he refused to look at me when he spoke, but it was enough for me. Leading him upstairs I had gestured towards the playroom, telling him to get dressed and call me in when he was ready. I know this is a big thing for him; humiliation and shame are the largest issues when it comes to what he wants. So I will wait, I will give him time because that is what he needs me to do. The reward will be well worth it I tell myself as my hard cock makes its discomfort known again.

My eyes suddenly fly open and my heart races in my chest, the sound of Draco shouting from behind the door has me reacting in a second.

“This is fucking ridiculous, ridiculous, ridiculous!” His safe word being yelled out in angry tones drives me to open the door and rush inside. I watch as Draco stood wearing the panties screws up the stockings and attempts to throw them across the room. The light weight fabric only travels a few feet before fluttering to the floor in a small heap. Draco growls at it, his face twisted into a snarl of loathing. I rush forward and grab his shoulders, forcing him to look at me and I see the sheen of tears in his eyes, whether they are from frustration or embarrassment I can’t tell.

“Draco, what’s the matter?” I ask, my eyes checking over him as I try and guess the answer. His face is red, the blush spreading down onto his bare chest as he tries to pull away from my grasp. I hold him tighter and he settles on crossing his arms and screaming into my face.

“I’m not a fucking girl!” The words are filled with so much rage that I almost step back, only the venom dripped whisper that follows stops me.

“I’m not weak.” My heart breaks a little hearing those words, the way he turns away with his head bowed and his eyes screwed shut. Grabbing his chin I force his head up and wait for him to look at me before I speak.

“You are not a girl and you most certainly are not weak. I’m positive the cock that’s barely being covered right now proves that-” I point out as my eyes drift downwards, the lust that surges through me at the sight tainted with a large dose of guilt. Now is not the time for those sorts of thoughts so I force my gaze back to his face that is still showing his fury. “-as well as the fact you can make other people cry with a look,” I continue, the small joke failing to make him even smirk.

“Also I know several girls that would be very pissed off about you suggesting that their gender makes them weak. I’ll even openly admit to the fact that Hermione is fucking terrifying sometimes. So why the do you think you’re weak?” I demand to know, Draco doesn’t answer, his eyes staring off to the side as he refuses to meet mine and for once I let him get away with it.

“Talk to me Draco,” I push, hoping my gentle tone will calm him down. It doesn’t, his scowl remains and his crossed arms are a clear indicator of his defensiveness, however he does answer me.

“I don’t like the way I feel wearing girl’s clothes,” he says sounding small and still somehow dangerous. I’m glad he doesn’t have his wand on him or it’s likely he’d destroy everything around him to let his emotions out.

“Ok, then I’ll fix it,” I tell him and waving my hand the stockings lying in a tangled heap vanish, the shoes still on the bed, gone. Lastly the panties he’s still wearing disappear too and leave him naked before me. I summon the blanket from the bed and pull it around him, his hands unfolding to grasp the fabric close, covering himself and I see the way he relaxes a little from the security of no longer being exposed.

“There, all better. If it makes you uncomfortable, then you don’t have to do it,” I state as I step away to give him some space now he’s less tense. With another wordless and wandless summoning spell, I snatch our contract in my hand followed by a quill.

“I’ll move cross dressing into the ‘no’ category, is there anything else you want to change?” I ask, looking back up at Draco to see his eyes narrowing again.

“You’re not angry?” he asks and I’m sorely tempted to point out how stupid that question is but he’s already annoyed so I don’t push him.

“No, I’m not angry,” I say. I’m a little disappointed but I keep that to myself because I will get over it soon enough.

“So this was just to humiliate me, to make me feel like shit because you could,” Draco says darkly, the words more of a growl than human speech. It’s at this point I lose my temper, I’ve gotten better at controlling it when it comes to Draco, but even now he knows how to push my buttons. This time I wonder if he’s even doing it on purpose or if he just got lucky hitting a nerve. Either way that’s exactly that he’s done. Dropping the contract, I turn and grab him using the blanket to pull him close to me as I get into his face.

“Listen to me, Draco and listen good. I do not want to humiliate you. I never want you to feel bad or even so much as think it. I will never make you do something you don’t want to do because I know how it feels to not have a choice. If you are trying to make me angry so I will force you then I’m afraid that will not work, not anymore. If you want to do something then tell me, if you don’t want to do something, then tell me. But do not think for even a moment that I will ever get pleasure from making you do something that you hate,” I snarl and watch Draco’s eyes widen as his breath catches. Letting him go I step back and run a hand through my hair with a groan.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have shouted at you. You’re upset and I know you get mouthy when that happens. It’s one of the few things I’ve worked out, the rest I’m still learning. I’ll probably never be able to work out what’s going on in your head, so I need you to talk to me Draco, without the mind games and twisted words. You said you wanted to try it, which confused me because it doesn’t fit with your other kinks but you wanted to try. I even asked before we came up here if you still wanted to do this and you said yes. Why did you say yes? Why didn’t you say not today or I need more time?” I rant before realising that’s what I’m doing and quickly close my mouth.

“I don’t know,” Draco says softly his knuckles white as he grips the blanket closer around him. “I don’t know why I said maybe in the first place, I was just saying the first thing that came to my head. I didn’t think you’d do it and then you asked again. I’d already given my word and I didn’t want to break it by being a coward and saying no,” he finishes with a whisper. I step forward and draw him into my arms, a hand coming up to stroke his hair. He buries his head under my chin and I sway us slowly, giving him time to take the comfort he wants but won’t ask for.

“Saying no doesn’t make someone a coward. As for your word, this isn’t an unbreakable vow and I don’t expect you to treat it like one. For Merlin’s sake, you’re allowed to change your mind. It’s not like you have ever had a problem telling me the truth before and you’re not scared of me, at this point I’m positive pissing me off is one of your kinks. I’d say that makes you braver than a lot of people so next time tell me no. Call me something rude like normal because I’d much prefer to hear you shouting that I’m an arrogant arsehole than shouting your safeword any day,” I joke and feel Draco chuckle, the sound muffled into the blanket.

“Fine, I’m not dressing like a fucking girl you pervert, so forget about it,” Draco says with a cheeky smile, pulling away enough to look at me.

“Pervert?” I ask with a grin that makes Draco raise an eyebrow in challenge. “I suppose, but only when it comes to you. There is just something about you that drives me crazy and it’s not just your smart mouth. It’s the way you move, the way you look and act. An addiction that makes me want to keep you all to myself. That makes me want to hold you just that little bit too tight, makes me want to leave marks all over your lovely pale skin so that everyone knows that you’re mine. No-one but you can excite me this much, can consume my mind until you’re all I can think about. With you I find myself fantasizing about kinks that I’ve never had before, such as cross dressing. I think you are my only fetish, my only kink and the best thing about it is seeing you lost in pleasure. Watching you fall apart, all those sharp edges that could cut someone else to shreds becoming smooth for me, only for me, my Draco,” I say as I move towards him.

Draco’s eyes are shining, his breath coming out in short gasps as he walks back until he hits the wall. Someone else might mistake Draco’s behaviour as fear but that’s not even close to being true. He isn’t moving away from me out of terror but submission, surrendering the space until I pin him in place. All his anger and embarrassment forgotten, he yields to me. The blanket released to puddle around his feet as he presents himself to me. I don’t refuse the offer, the gift Draco is giving me as he raises his hands above his head. I use one hand to hold them in place and the other wraps around his neck, a tiny bit of pressure while I claim his mouth. He melts beneath me and I growl in the back of my throat, kissing him harder. Holding his wrists tighter so that it hurts as the delicate skin is ground against the bone making him whimper.

I worry sometimes about the enjoyment I get from doing this, from hurting him. Worry that I’m becoming dark out of my desire to control him, to see him kneel at my feet. That I still might hold a piece of a monster in my soul, that I haven’t managed to destroy all of Voldemort. I force the idea away by reminding myself that it’s not the same. I’m not making Draco do it, I’m giving him what he wants, that it gives him pleasure. Breaking the kiss I look at Draco closely, his silver eyes glazed with lust and his hard cock pressing against me. His pleasure is my pleasure and if he decided he didn’t want this, didn’t want me then I could let it go, let him go. Or so I tell myself. Only a tiny part of me wonders if it’s true, if I really could walk away from him, from the high of his submission.

When he’s looking at me the way he is now, desperate and needy, it’s easy for me to believe that because it’s clear that he loves this, loves me. I squeeze my hand on his neck a little more; feel the groan that he pushes out and watch the way his eyelids flutter.

“Fucking gorgeous, my perfect Draco, my love. I want to hurt you in the very best ways, want to claim you and own you,” I mutter as I choke him more, his mouth opening as he tries to suck in a breath. I only hold it for a moment before I let him go and he quickly takes a breath. The moment he has I capture his mouth again stealing the air back from him with a kiss. He’s silent without the breath to speak or even moan into the kiss. When I let him go again and he has once again taken a breath he uses it to let out a whimper and he arches his back to get closer to me. I smile at the action, at how honest his body is, it has never lied to me and I’ve made a habit of studying Draco’s body language to better understand him.

It’s very clear in his moment just what he wants as he rocks slightly, rubbing his cock against me while he moans softly. I know what he wants and I use the grip I have on his wrists to drag him over to the bed. He’s a mess of bite marks and bruises by the time I finish teasing him. The tiny pains from my teeth and fingers are easy for him to take as he moans and writhes on the silk sheet. I bite his calf as I place his leg on my shoulder then repeat the action with his other leg. My hand runs over the soft skin of his legs and I only spare a second of thought to stockings as I do it. Focusing instead on Draco, begging for release as tears of frustration run down his cheeks, I vanish my clothes with a whispered spell. Conjuring some lube, I stroke my cock a few times before wiping the remaining lube on Draco’s hole, positioning my cock, I push forward slowly. It’s only been a few days since I last fucked him but I go slow anyway, giving him a chance to stretch as I use small thrusts until I sink completely into him.

We both groan at the feeling, him from being full and me from the tight heat of his passage around me. A quick look at his face tells me that he’s fine and I draw back before thrusting into him, setting a fast pace. I’m too worked up to go slow and Draco will want it hard. He always wants it harder if he’s been upset. Using the pain and pleasure to wipe away his stress, if I fuck him hard enough it will be an hour before he starts become uptight again, and that knowledge just spurs me on. I love it when Draco gets cuddly after sex, all soft and sleepy because in those moments he is free with his emotions and I can see them clearly written on his face. I slip my hand between Draco’s legs and wrap it around his cock, stroking him roughly as my own orgasm builds. I shut my eyes and see a flash of Draco dressed in the clothes I bought for him just before I come with a groan. I keep thrusting a few more times, my hand moving faster on Draco’s cock.

“Come for me,” I pant and a second later Draco is moaning as he paints his chest with his come and I finally pull out to collapse beside him. Once I’ve caught my breath, I roll over and pull Draco closer to me before covering his face in tiny kisses.

“You alright?” I ask and receive only a hum in reply but the way his mouth is curled into a smile stops me from panicking at his lack of answer. Casting a cleaning charm over us I summon the abandoned blanket coving us both then settle down to sleep. My arms wrapped protectively around Draco as my mind chants ‘mine’ over and over until everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forth chapter is written and should be posted in a day or two. I'm hopefully going to be updating this fic every 3 or 4 days at most.


	4. They call me a sick boy

I stagger as I land in the alley near Harry’s house, the world continuing to spin for longer than it should. Bracing my arm against the wall, I wait for it to stop before stepping forward. My head is killing me, my throat sore and my skin clammy, dampening my shirt so it sticks to me. I wish that I had never agreed to go to Harry’s tonight but work has been hectic over the last few weeks and I’ve been returning home with my arms full of paperwork. My evenings filled with stress and too little sleep, when I would much rather have been in Harry’s playroom, crying, begging, and spacing out, which is why I am here now. A mild headache wasn’t going to stop me coming here tonight but the pain potion I had taken failed to make my head better and I’d slowly gotten worse over the day. It’s just stress. Harry will take that away and I’ll be back to normal, I tell myself while ignoring the small part of me that just wants to see Harry. The part that has missed him these past weeks, missed the man and not the sex.

Finally, I knock on the door and only have to wait a minute before it’s answered.

“Hey Draco, I….” Harry begins to say with a large grin that disappears as it is replaced with a frown of concern. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” I snap, my voice raspy and I end up coughing. Fuck that hurts, but I just swallow down the pain and give Harry a smirk.

“Oh yeah fine, it must be bad if you can’t even lie convincingly,” he says condescendingly. Crossing his arms he leans against the doorframe and locks his eyes on me. “Not that you can fool me anyway.” I glare at him but all he does is shake his head and turns away, walking into the house as he calls over his shoulder.

“Come on Draco, follow me.”

The glare wouldn’t have worked even if I wasn’t ill; Harry has always been immune to them, the prat. Left with no other option I enter his house, closing the door behind me. I slip off my shoes and hang up my coat, fumbling slightly as I do so and glad Harry didn’t see it. He has paused at the bottom of the stairs and is waiting for me to join him before heading up. I’m expecting to be led to the playroom, that’s what happens whenever I come over, sex first and then maybe a cuddle in front of the TV or teasing banter lying together in bed. However instead of turning left Harry goes right, leading me to a different room. My first thought is that he has built a second playroom but when Harry opens the door I realise that in fact, this is his bedroom. My illness is forgotten for now as I look around, the room is cleaner than I would have imagined but still showing the signs that it’s Harry’s place. There’s a sock on the floor that missed the wash basket in the corner, an open book on his bedside table next to a pile of coins that he likely emptied from his pocket, all signs of everyday life. This side I’ve only occasionally seen over the five months we've been dating, the little things that I’ve started to notice about Harry outside our scenes.

“Right into bed with you, have you had some pepper-up yet?” Harry asks pulling me from my musings.

“Why are we in here and not the playroom? Also, I don’t need pepper up, I’m fine,” I say and get caught out in my lie as I begin to cough again. Harry lets out an exasperated sigh and steps forward, putting his hand on my forehead as his mouth firms into a line.

“Fine my arse you’re burning up, stop lying to me. As for why here and not the playroom, that’s because I’m not your Dom right now, I’m your boyfriend. You’re sick so I’m going to take care of you,” Harry says in a tone that makes it clear he won’t be argued with. I, however, do argue because that’s just what I do, what we do.

“That’s what house elves are for, so if we’re not fucking then I’ll head home,” I tell him and begin to leave only to be stopped by Harry’s hand grabbing my arm.

“Stop being a brat, get in bed and I’ll get you a potion to make you feel better, okay?” he says his tone starting sharp only to grow gentler.

“Why?” I ask because I don’t have the strength to pull out of his grasp, my head is pounding and I want to sit down.

“Because that’s what you do when you care about someone, you look after them; you worry and want to make them feel better. I would hope that if things were reversed you would do the same for me,” he says and I know from the way he is looking at me what he hopes my answer will be.

“I’m sure you’re capable of looking after yourself, and so am I,” I point out in an attempt to remove the guilt that I feel because I wouldn’t have done anything if Harry was sick except stay away so I didn’t fall ill too. “I am, I had to be, before I even started Hogwarts,” he tells me and something dark passes across his face for a second. “I also think that being left alone when you’re sick is one of the worst feelings in the world, so let me look after you. Just like after a scene, I’m responsible so I make sure that you’re ok, this is the same. I’m your boyfriend and it’s my responsibility to look after you when you’re sick so just get into the bed,” he finishes. I look between him and the bed, his eyes pleading and I wonder if I continue to refuse if he will actually beg me. I shiver goes down my spine and it isn’t out of pleasure, I don’t like the idea of Harry begging. There is just something fundamentally wrong with it and I don’t want to hear it.

With a groan I relent and walk over to the bed, shooting Harry a glare as I pass him but he continues to smile. Bastard, I think as he strips me down to my boxers and hustles me under the blanket, kissing my forehead with a promise to be back soon. Once he leaves I try and relax, the bed is soft, softer than the one in the playroom and as I roll onto my side I catch a whiff of Harry’s scent on the pillow. Closing my eyes I breathe deeply through my nose, hating the comfort that it gives me and that just being here with him is making me feel better. When he comes back he has a pepper up potion and a damp flannel, he gives me the potion first and I’m forced to sit back up to drink it before I can slip back down. He folds the flannel and places it on my brow cooling me and lessening my headache.

“Why did you agree to come over if you were sick?” Harry whispers as he runs his fingers through my hair.

“Wasn’t sick, it got worse,” I answer my voice just as quiet so I don’t aggravate my throat.

“So you came here rather than sending me a note to cancel, either this cold has caused you to become stupid or you had another reason,” Harry says, his subtle question not in the least bit subtle as he fishes for a hidden agenda.

“Stress release, works been shit and I needed to relax,” I admit. If I’m being honest that’s only half the reason but it’s the half I feel comfortable confessing to him.

“I see, a wank not good enough then, you needed something more to get off,” he says teasingly but it doesn’t reach his eyes. The bright green piercing into me and the words crawl out of my mouth, forcing themselves to be said.

“I missed you,” I mutter before I start chewing on my lip. A bad habit of mine that comes out when I’m really nervous and I can’t hide it behind sarcasm or insults. Harry watches me for a moment before he reaches out and uses his thumb to pull my lip free, bending down he gives me the softest kiss I have ever received.

“I missed you too,” he says in a whisper, the words breathed onto my lips and I entertain the notion that if I licked them I would taste his affection. Pepper up always makes me a little dopey, and I blame it for the shy smile I give Harry as I gaze up at him.

“Do you want anything? A drink, food, a cuddle or maybe a story?” he asks with a cheeky grin. I roll my eyes but can’t help smiling back at his silliness.

“I’m sick Potter, I’m not a child. Next, you’ll be offering me a teddy bear,” I sass. After a scene, Harry will usually offer me something to eat or drink and if I turn those down he’ll cuddle up with me and hold me close. I never ask for it, he just does it and I let him because I love it when he holds me afterwards. His fingers twisting and playing with my hair, the little kisses on my bruises or peppered over my face if he can get to it. I tend to bury my head in his neck or rest it on his chest, the sound of his heart making me feel secure while I drift in subspace.

“You’re sick, you can be childish if you want, milk it,” he says with a wink as if he’s letting me on in a secret. Giving me permission to behave like a child and it’s tempting, the illness and the potion making it hard to keep up standards.

“So if you were sick I’d have to read stories to you? Is that what happened when you got sick as a child?” I joke. Harry doesn’t joke back, he looks away and I see the same darkness I saw before when he spoke about having to look after himself.

“Nah, the Dursely's weren’t a big fan of books or stories, worried I’d get ideas. No one has ever read stories to me. I used to read them to myself when I was sick, it distracted me,” Harry confesses. When he turns back to me he’s forcing a smile onto his face and a light tone to his voice. “Didn’t have a teddy either, I bet your room was filled with them when you were a kid. Actually, I can’t see you having teddies, more likely you had a bunch of expensive toys right?”

“Naturally, Mother wouldn’t deny me anything. It used to irritate father, waste of money and my time when I could be studying or learning something useful. I think he got rid of any teddies I had when I was about 5 or 6, I was too old for stuff like that. Besides it makes you soft,” I admit honestly with a shrug. I hate taking pepper up, it always makes me ramble. Harry looks a little sad as he perches on the bed, before with a flash of determination he walks over to his wardrobe. Digging around he pulls out a dark green t-shirt with a picture of a snake on it. My eyebrow raising as he brings it back over to the bed.

“A joke gift from Ron after I told him we were dating, said I’d become a Slytherin, seduced to the dark side,” Harry says as he chuckles. “If only he knew just how you seduced me, but that’s our little secret and so is this.” Pulling out his wand, I watch him focus on the shirt and slowly it changes until what he holds in his hand is a teddy bear. It’s still green and the snake image is now on its stomach, Harry holds it out towards me. I reach for it, bringing it closer to my face as I stroke a hand over the soft fur that has replaced the cotton fabric.

“There’s nothing wrong with being soft sometimes, and you’re always welcome to be soft around me. I swear I won’t tell a soul if you don’t tell them I’m a big softie sometimes too. Don’t want to ruin the hero image,” he says with a hint of sarcasm.

“Surely the fact you’re a possessive bastard, that enjoys spanking people has already ruined it,” I tease him, my heart skipping when he barks out a laugh, the sadness gone from his eyes now.

“Only when it’s you. I’ve told you before you're my kink Draco, but that’s a secret I don’t mind people knowing about. I’m not ashamed of being in love with you,” he says confidently. I still can’t get over how simple he makes it sound, the words rolling off his tongue without hesitation or embarrassment. Whether he really feels that way or only believes it, I can’t be sure and likely won’t until he proves it. Words don’t mean much to someone who lies often, actions are what matter. As I cuddle the teddy to my chest I make a promise to myself, the next time Harry gets sick I will read him a story, and then I drift off to sleep.


	5. Burning the midnight wax

“Ready?” I ask and wait for Draco to answer with a yes before I light the candle in my hand. The wax melts quickly and I tip it gently causing a few drops to fall onto his back. The hot wax makes him hiss and pull on the restraints currently holding him face down on the bed.

“Alright there, my love?” I keep my tone soft as I check in with him, moving the candle away from him as I wait for an answer.

“Yes sir,” Draco says and I can hear the arousal in his voice. Instantly I relax, a weight rising from my shoulders as I let out a deep breath.

I learnt my lesson after the last time, with the way Draco had reacted to cross-dressing. This time I had made sure to sit with him and have a discussion about wax play before making any plans. The talking hadn’t been easy, it never is with Draco despite the improvements he’s made. He might be more open with me about other areas of his life and has even let me in on a few things from his past but when it comes to his kinks, shame makes him deflective.

Lucky I’ve worked out a way around that or should I say a way to make it easier for him. From playing together for a year and a half I know that Draco is at his most honest and open after a scene. The type of scene is important, a light bit of play and he doesn’t relax enough, a heavy scene and he’s too far gone. It would feel like a betrayal of his trust to talk to him then when his shields are down and he’s vulnerable. After a mild scene is perfect, he’s relaxed and calm enough to not be defensive but still clear-headed enough to be able to think for himself.

That’s when we talked about it, what he liked about it and what he didn’t. He admitted that a fear of being burned was the main reason for his hesitation; he didn’t need to say more than that. I was there, I remember. Racing through the flames as his fingers dug into my skin, my hands growing sweaty and slippery on the handle and my heart pounding in my chest with the fear we wouldn’t make it.

So we had talked, openly and honestly about wax play and then started with something easier. A tailored heating charm that made my fingertips glow with magic. I used them to tease him, circling his nipples, stroking his cock and even finger fuck him to orgasm. Heat without the fire but it also lacked the sting, the pain that Draco enjoys so much. Still, we had fun before he told me he was ready to try wax. I asked him if he was sure and again he said yes, his head held high and his voice firm, so I agreed.

_Drip, drip, drip_ , three more drops of wax land on Draco’s back and he gasps before letting out a moan as the wax cools and hardens. His hands curl into fists, the restrains tightening for a moment before he relaxes again. I had debated using the restraints, torn between whether it would be safer for him to be tied or not. In the end, I choose to use them, this way if he panics then he won’t hurt himself or me by accident. However, it seems my worries were unfounded. Draco is smiling as he looks at me, his eyes shining and glazed with lust.

_Dripdripdripdrip_ , I run a line of drops down his spine and watch him arch as he tries to move away from the stinging wax. The little black drops standing out like ink spots on his skin. Emboldened by his reaction, I imagine him as a canvas. I run a long line from the top of his spine to the dip just before the curve of his arse.

“Fuck,” Draco hisses as his eyes squeeze shut and I see a tear slip out. I wait, holding the candle over a bowl of water on my lap to catch the stray drips. Slowly he opens his eyes and looks at me, another tear falling as he blinks but it doesn’t distract me from the beauty of his expression. The bliss that shows on his face when I once again paint his skin with the black wax, moving it carefully over his skin. I raise the candle a little higher this time so that it is a bit cooler when it hits him. His eyes flutter and his mouth open as he moans, the sound travelling through my ears and to my rapidly hardening cock.

“Such a good boy, so gorgeous,” I praise him, before I lower the candle, giving me more control over where it lands.

“Lovely, you’re doing so well,” I tell him as I delight in the small gasps and whimpers that fall from his lips. “Do you like it?” I ask, partly out of curiosity but mainly to hear his voice. I love the way it gets rougher when he’s aroused, how broken his words become when he starts losing his mind to the pain and pleasure. His usual eloquence reduced to pleas and my name when he falls completely over the edge.

“Feels good, hurts so good,” he mutters, before groaning as I drip some wax on a previously untouched piece of skin. The wax running down the curve of his arse, reaching the top of his thigh before it hardens and stops.

“Would you like more?” I ask, stopping for a moment and simply enjoying the view before me. The black wax fanned out from his shoulder blades to dribble down his rib cage, connected in the middle to the line that runs down his spine, before then curling over his right arse cheek.

“Yes sir, please,” Draco says his words dripping with need and I wonder how long it will be before he asks to come, for me to touch him, fuck him. At his request, I move the candle lower, closer to his skin and he cries out when the first drip lands.

“Too much?”

“No, more please, please Harry,” Draco begs, however, I run a finger over the spot of wax rubbing it clear and checking the skin underneath. It’s red from the sting but I’m reassured that I haven’t burnt him when he doesn’t react to me pressing down on it with a finger.

Continuing to dribble the wax down Draco's back I watch it run down his sides before cooling. It almost looks like wings and I smile when my next thought is of a fallen angel. Draco may have the looks but there is nothing angelic about Draco, which doesn’t mean that I don’t think he is heavenly. When he writhers on the bed, sweet little noises slipping from his lips as shivers run down his back from his rising desire, he is the picture of carnal sin.

“What a beautiful creature, fierce and powerful like the dragon you’re named after,” I muse as I pour more wax to make the lines look more like wings. A mumbled “please” is Draco’s answer and I know he’s already flying, the wings unnecessary for where he is drifting off to.

“Majestic and dangerous, and untameable. However, you let me touch you, let me bind you, let me hurt you and please you, my Draco, my dragon,” I say possessively, my cock stirring at Draco’s reply.

“Yes, please Harry, touch me, please, I’m yours,” Draco says his voice full of need. The words rushed but clear and I growl at hearing them. At Draco admitting to being mine, the word loops in my head as I drop the candle into the bowl of water and vanish it with the flick of my wrist. Gripping a handful of Draco’s hair, I force his head back so I can look at him.

“Say it again, say you're mine Draco,” I rasp, my heart pounding and my cock hard.

“I’m yours, yours, Harry, please, need you to touch me, need you,” Draco says his eyes locked with mine, shining with tears and dazed with desire. I move quickly to settle between his spread legs, my hands trailing over the wax on his back. Draco moans at the sensation of me pressing on the cooling wax that is still slightly warm. Using the heating charm on my fingertips I run them along the wax, reheating it so that it melts again, only to wipe parts of it away as I write my name on his skin. If Draco knows what I’ve done he doesn’t mention it, instead, he continues to moan into the pillow.

Unable to hold back my own need after his confession I stop teasing him, cancelling the spell I move my hands lower. Cupping his mostly untouched arse, I spread his cheeks to expose his hole and tease the rim with a thumb. It flutters from the attention, begging me to press my thumb inside, to fill him with anything. My cock twitches, filled with the desire to be buried in Draco’s tight channel, to thrust and fuck and claim him.

A surge of magic and the restraints are gone, allowing me to pull Draco onto his knees, another burst removes my clothes and a whispered spell slicks my hand with lube. Wrapping it around my cock, I coat it with a few fast strokes, before pressing a finger into Draco’s hole. Five days since our last fuck has left him tighter than usual and I have to rein in my desperation long enough to give him a little prep. Working a finger into him, I loosen his rim and cover it with the leftover lube, while Draco lets out a whimper from the mild burn.

“Please Harry,” Draco says panting out the words between breaths.

“What do you want?” I ask already knowing the answer. He’s rocking back onto my finger, his back arched and legs spreading wider, an invitation to take him.

“Fill me, fuck me, please sir,” he groans as he glances back at me over his shoulder. The expression on his flushed face fuel for my fantasies. Wasting no time, I pull my finger free and guide the head of my cock into his hole. I grab his hips and pull him backwards, my eyes down as I watch my cock sinking into him. Wet, hot, tight, are the only words I have to describe what it feels like to be inside him. Pleasure, bliss, and love are the feelings that arise in me as I thrust into him revelling in the sound of his voice ringing out around us.

“Yes, yes, please Harry, more, harder.”

I slam into him, the force causing his arms to give out and his upper body to drop lower. His cries now screamed into the mattress as I fuck him harder, faster and deeper. My hands tightening on his hips as I use them to hold him in place, he’ll have bruises there tomorrow. Bruises that I’ll watch him trail his fingers over when he wakes up beside me in bed and causing a smile to curl onto his face.

He’s close to coming, the build-up from the pain and my rough treatment has him hanging on the edge of orgasm. One little push and he’ll fall, a stroke of his cock, hitting the right angle with my next thrust or a few words whispered in his ear. I lean over him, my cock still deep inside him as I tangle a hand in his hair and pull his head back.

“You are perfect my love. You gorgeous creature, my dragon, my Draco,” I whisper as I pull back my hips as much as I can before thrusting hard into him. He cries out as he comes, a garbled version of my name before he becomes boneless under me. I hold still for a moment enjoying the way his hole tightens around me before with a few hard thrusts I come inside his still trembling body. Slowly I rest back on my knees and my cock slips free, my heart still racing as I breathe heavily.

The sight before me is the loveliest thing in the world. Draco has collapsed onto his side, his eyes half closed; face red, body painted with patches of black wax and my come leaking from his hole. He’s quiet and placid as I lie down beside him and pull him into my arms, my fingers running through his hair. When I kiss him he opens his mouth and lets me taste him, his tongue gently touching mine without challenge.

“I love you,” I whisper after breaking the kiss as I run my hand down his back and clean away the wax with a spell. Draco snuggles his head into my chest, with a purred hum before replying.

“Love you too, Harry,” he says before yawning.

“My dragon, filled with fire and passion, have I made you sleepy?” I tease gently.

“Yes and if you don’t shut up and behave like a good pillow I’ll set you on fire,” Draco mutters, curling up closer to me, his arm clinging to my side. Letting out a small chuckle, I shift into a more comfortable position and settle in to be Draco’s pillow until he wakes up and demands to be fed.


	6. Put it in all of the Papers

Setting my cutlery down, I reach for The Prophet that has just been delivered by my house elf. Unfolding it, my heart stops and the world seems to tilt. There on the front page are Harry and I coming out of the muggle restaurant he took me to a couple of days ago for my birthday. We’re smiling at each other, his arm is wrapped around my waist as he leans in whispering something into my ear that makes the ‘me’ in the photo lick their lips.

My first thought is that I’m glad my parents are away at the villa in France taking a month-long vacation; and the second is that this is all Potter’s fault. Of course its Potter’s fault, I told him we would be seen but he insisted, and I find it difficult to refuse him anything. The mess we are now in is merely more proof of that and I curse my own foolishness.

Abandoning my breakfast and forgoing my shoes, I storm over to the floo. Throwing in a handful of powder I growl out Harry’s address before stepping into the green flames. When I come out the other side I head straight for the kitchen, knowing that’s where I’ll find him.

“Potter, I swear I’m going to kill you! I said I didn’t want to do anything for my birthday, that we’d be seen but oh no! That logic is too advanced for someone whose brain is the size of an owl treat and whose skull is as thick as Hogwarts, a History,” I shout as I enter the kitchen to find Harry burning The Prophet on the table. From the expression on his face, he’s just as irritated as I am and I pause for a second at the heavy atmosphere caused by his magic filling the air around him. However, that doesn’t prevent me from continuing to rant at him.

“Do you have any idea how much shit I’m going to get thanks to this? What the fuck was I thinking getting involved with you,” I snap. The dark look Harry gives me in response to my comment makes a shiver go down my spine. The anger burning in his eyes an aphrodisiac even when I’d prefer it wasn’t. I boost my defences, preparing for his attack. I wait for him to bring up my perversions, my disgusting needs, just how pathetic I am, but he doesn’t. Even angry, Harry isn’t cruel.

“The same thing I was Draco, that we wanted to be together,” he replies circling the truth of our relationship, his voice deep and holding an edge of danger. I’m not afraid of him, or his anger and crossing my arms I sneer as he continues speaking. “I’m not exactly overjoyed about this either, it’s not like I asked to be fucking stalked by those sodding vultures. I’m not sure if you noticed, but I really don’t like being the centre of attention or being in the bloody papers,” Harry says waving a hand and causing a glass to shatter. Cursing, Harry shoves his hands in his pockets.

“Yet you manage to be anyway,” I say snidely, making Harry growl. “And now everything is fucked. They’ll use this to fire me. The howlers that are going to flood my office will be grounds for dismissal but don’t worry, the wizarding world’s golden boy is untouchable, so you’ll be fine,” I hiss. My fear inciting this viciousness from me, overpowering my anger, while my magic tingles in the tips of my fingers in response to Harry’s.

“You really think that? For fuck's sake, Draco, they’ll be hounding me for months, begging for interviews and writing shit anyway when I refuse. I’ve already been getting shit for months from the few people who know about us. Ginny tried to hex me and George still isn’t speaking to me,” he says with a hint of pain in his voice that I’m not used to hearing. Pushing down the guilt that tries to rise inside me, I force it to the pit of my stomach snarling back at him.

“And whose fault is that? You didn’t have to tell them; you didn’t have to tell anyone! And now you’ve told the whole world by being stupid, so congratulations Potter,” I yell to drown out the little voice in my head. The one saying that my refusal to meet Harry’s adopted family might have added to his dilemma and that I could have put my foot down about us going to dinner. The guilt I’m trying to foster onto him only coming back to me when he replies.

“You’re right, I didn’t have to, I wanted to. I wanted to tell my family and friends about the man I’m in love with. I wanted to share my happiness with them at finding someone that truly cares about me and not my fucking scar or my bloody name. I don’t give a shit who knows about us, the only reason I’m pissed off is because someone was fucking following us. I’m furious because I know that you’re going to suffer because of me and I’m fucking terrified that you’re going to be another person that walks away because I’m too much trouble to deal with!” Harry finishes and the magic in the room instantly disappears as he drops his head letting out a sobbed breath. “I don’t want to lose you, I need you,” he whispers.

My blood is still pounding in my ears but my anger has vanished, as if it has been banished from the world by Harry’s broken confession. I’m left wondering what the hell I should do now. Unsure and feeling nervous, I stand silently in Harry’s kitchen watching him as he takes a few deep breaths, wiping his face with his sleeve before looking back up at me. I wish for a moment that I knew how to do this, how to offer comfort, but that’s his strength- not mine.

“I don’t care that everyone knows, I don’t care what they are going to say. All I care about is you, I want to walk into the Ministry with you by my side and hex the first person that so much as gives us a dirty look as a warning to everyone else. But what do you want?” Harry asks his eyes soft and his expression open.

Instantly I’m taken back to the first time he asked me that, it feels like a lifetime ago but was only months, and from there everything had begun to change. I’d been terrified and confused, unable to answer him because I didn’t know; I didn’t know what I wanted back then. It had taken me a month to get even a vague idea, and that was only after facing several of my inner demons on top of years of shame.

Now I’m back in the same place, confused and scared about the future. Then I think about Harry, about the teddy that he made me, which I kept. I think about the way he smiles, the sound of his laugh, the warmth of his hand on mine. I think about the words he growls into my ear, the possessive way he grasps onto me as he takes me apart with pain and pleasure. How soft his touch is when he puts me back together. The way he treats me like I'm something precious.

Carefully he steps towards me, arms open and I enter them willingly. Finally, I can relax as he sways us gently. The comfort of his presence fills me and his scent in my nose is familiar and grounding. I bury my head under his chin and hold on tightly to his shirt in the hopes of returning the feeling of security I find in his arms.

“What do you want, Draco?” Harry asks again, the words soft. Standing together in Harry’s kitchen wrapped in his arms I ask myself, what do I want? Only a second passes before I know my answer, the only answer I can give. Slowly, a smirk forms on my face as I lean back to gaze into Harry’s bright green eyes.

“I want to be the one to throw the first hex. I have a reputation after all and it just wouldn’t do for people to think I need my boyfriend to protect me,” I tease. The words have barely left my mouth before Harry is kissing me, his mouth hard against mine as he attempts to devour me and I feel myself weaken beneath him. When he pulls back the smile on his face almost blinds me, and the love in his eyes compels me to hold him tighter as my heart skips a beat.

He spins us and sits me up on the table before claiming my mouth again; his hands now holding my head in place, fingers curling around the sides of my neck. My own hands rest on his hips, my legs wrap around him to keep him close.

“Mine,” he says in a low growl after he breaks the kiss, his eyes burning into me and a small whimper slips from my still parted lips.

“Yes,” I mutter back. That single word unlocking something primitive in Harry as he groans and his hands move to begin pulling at my clothes.

“Harry, we came as soon as we heard- Oh!”

Harry jumps back from me and I quickly move off the table trying unsuccessfully to smooth my ruffled clothes, feeling like a schoolboy as I blush. Harry’s face is also red as he waves sheepishly at his friends who have just entered the kitchen.

“Um...hi guys,” Harry says shuffling his feet on the floor and not meeting their eyes. Back to being just Harry again now that his friends are present and I can’t see a trace of the man he was a moment ago.

“Sorry, to interrupt. We saw the paper and thought you might be upset,” Granger says as she darts quick looks over at me. I cross my arms and straighten my back, pushing down my embarrassment by giving her a cold glare. “Seems I was wrong,” she adds with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

“It had to happen eventually,” I sass, which unfortunately gets me a dark look from Weasley as he puts an arm around his wife.

“Play nice, Hermione and Ron are the only ones who haven’t given me grief over our relationship so I’d like you not to piss them off,” Harry gently chides me. I’m tempted to say something rude just to be contradictory but that would just be childish and unfair to Harry.

“I thought that was a compliment actually,” I say with a shrug letting my arms drop to my sides now that I feel less defensive. Harry reaches out for my hand and I let him take it, the small act of affection one I’ve become comfortable with.

“So you’re ok then? We kinda thought you’d be freaking out a bit more mate,” Weasley says addressing Harry as he glances at our hands, then at Harry’s face.

“I, we, were but I think it’s sorted now?” Harry says looking at me as if waiting to see if I’m going to start shouting again. I smirk at him, my eyebrow rising at his hidden question.

“Just remember, I get to throw the first hex at anyone who bothers us and if I get fired because of this you’re paying for my lawyer,” I tease, making Harry chuckle.

“They can’t fire you for being in a relationship with anyone or for being gay. It would be a clear case of discrimination and would leave them open to a lawsuit,” Granger pipes up and I’m reminded that she works in the Ministry’s law department.

“Well looks like I have a lawyer for you already,” Harry says nudging me playfully.

“Indeed, but I’m still not feeling reassured,” at the return of Weasley’s scowl I quickly explain. “That was not an insult at your wife or her abilities but how much my department would like to be rid of me. Unsurprisingly, I am not well liked by my co-workers, but because I work hard and don’t break any rules they can’t do anything about it. This may just give them an excuse and they will find a way to avoid making it seem like discrimination. They’ll probably claim that my presence is disruptive to the environment or that it’s an issue of safety since Harry’s fan club can be bloodthirsty little bastards when the mood suits them,” I explain waving my free hand nonchalantly. Harry’s hand tightens on mine and I turn to look at him, seeing the snarl on his face.

“They won’t touch you,” he growls as he pulls me closer to him, openly protective and my cock stirs at this new side of him.

“Relax Potter, my father is a bigger threat and even he won’t do more than give me the ‘I’m disappointed in you’ speech before mother steps in and shuts him up,” I point out to in an attempt to soothe and calm him with logic. It fails to work as he only seems to grow angrier, his expression darkens as his eyes bore into mine.

“The ‘what’ speech?” he asks in a chipped tone. Damn, it seems I’ve managed to make things worse.

“Forget about it Potter, I have the stupid thing memorized at this point and enjoy mimicking it back to him because it amuses me to aggravate him. My father is easy to deal with, unlike my mother. However, she’ll be happy about this. An alliance with you will improve my family’s standing in society. Plus you’re powerful, rich and well-respected, a suitable match for her only son,” I tell him. The words feeling cold and wrong on my tongue and I wrinkle my nose in distaste.

“That sounds strange to say aloud but that is how she’ll see it, and father will too once he calms down. It’s also how most of the public will view our relationship, that I’m using you for personal and professional gain,” I continue, frowning down at the floor, a trace of irritation sneaking into my tone.

“Fuck them. Anyone who thinks that is an idiot,” Harry says with a snort, a habit he has picked up from me. “Oh, um, no offence to your parents,” Harry quickly adds once he realises his mistake.

“With them, it's upbringing more than stupidity but I’d rather them think that, than have them against us. It will make things easier on me,” I reason, leaning on Harry and letting my head drop onto his shoulder. “As for everyone else, I agree with you. Fuck them.”

“Right, so everything’s good then?” Weasley asks, and I quickly shift away from Harry having forgotten they were still present. Harry smiles at my behaviour and pulls me back beside him, his arm curling around my waist. “Yeah, everything’s good,” Harry says firmly with a nod at his friends who nod back as if it’s a secret signal for something. “It’s almost time for work, want to go in together or would you prefer to go in separately?” Harry asks me and I want to scoff that I don’t need him to hold my hand, but the truth is I’m still nervous.

“We’d be better off forming a united front. Hopefully, it will allow everyone to get it out of their system quicker if we don’t appear to be hiding anymore,” I state, making it seem like my decision is tactical and not because I want the security of Harry beside me.

“Ok, but you’ll need to go home and put on some shoes first,” Harry jokes and I look down at my socks as my cheeks heat.

“Just be glad I also forgot my wand or you wouldn’t be in the position to say anything,” I snap back at him, but he just smiles wider and kisses my cheek, causing it to heat further. Muttering curses under my breath, I pull away from him and head out of the kitchen to the floo. Before stepping through I hear Weasley’s voice carrying from the kitchen.

“Bloody mental, you’re both mental.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 7 is written and will hopefully be posted in the next few days.


	7. The sound of silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really proud of this chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> I also want to once again thank my amazing beta thricecursed for her improvements and fixing my many spelling mistakes.
> 
> Lastly a special mention for my muse and my Queen, who verbally praises or abuses me depending on which I need to hear. Her reaction to reading this in it's developmental stage made me laugh for five minutes, I love you 'Honey'.

I cross my arms silently watching Draco as he stands in the same pose in the middle of my playroom, his chin up in that arrogant way of his. It might work on others but not me, not now and not ever.

“I told you to strip Draco and I don’t like having to repeat myself,” I say, calm and firm -the way I do when I’m speaking to a suspect. Draco, however, isn’t intimidated at all by it. The smirk that’s dancing on his lips a sign that he’s enjoying himself.

“I don’t either, but I’ll say it again anyway in case you missed it the first time. Make me, Potter,” he challenges. It’s tempting to rise to the bait, to use my magic to vanish his clothes with a snap of my fingers, or I could tear them from him with my bare hands. He’d like that, I know he would, which is why I’m not playing his game. Outside this room, he might be allowed to get away with this behaviour but in here, he is mine. Here he bows and kneels and begs, the sweetest words falling from his sharp tongue just for me, to please me and that’s what I love. Watching all his edges turn soft and those angles turned to curves as I bend him to my will, so passive beneath my hand.

Stepping forward, I stop a few inches from him, a gap between our chests as I look down at his face, turned up in a sneer at my small height advantage. Still, I can see the spark in his eyes, the victory he thinks he has by getting me to confront him. He thinks he’s managed to piss me off and I’ll lose my temper and give him a spanking for his sass, but that would be a reward. It would be what he wants.

“Did I hit a nerve, push a button and upset poor little Harry?” he asks, his tone mocking as he tries to make me snap. I smile at him and watch as he grows nervous at my lack of response, my silence. I keep looking at him until he begins to fidget, his chin dropping as he chews on his lip. Reaching out I cup his cheek making him look back up at me and using my thumb I pull the flesh he’s is abusing free.

“You’re in a very bratty mood my love, running that pretty mouth of yours. Is there a reason, or do you simply find enjoyment in testing me?” I ask, my voice firming more as I wait for his answer. Depending on what he says determining how I deal with the return of his bad attitude. He doesn’t answer right away, his confidence from a moment ago has abandoned him and he remains motionless, trapped by nothing more than my hand on his cheek.

“I…I like testing you,” he finally admits quietly, stumbling over his words. I chuckle at his admittance of the truth which just makes him shiver.

“I see,” I say before leaning down so I can breathe my next words into his ear. “Naughty little dragon, blowing smoke rings to rile me up. I think you deserve a punishment for being so rude.”

Licking his ear, I pull back as he whimpers. When I raise my free hand and summon a bit gag his eyes widen. I can see the fear in them; I’ve never gagged him before. At least not with anything but my cock, but this is different. I know how uncomfortable he is with being silenced so I soften my expression.

“You can use your safe word, I won’t be angry my love,” I tell him as I caress his cheek gently. His eyes close as he pushes into my touch but I can see the way his lip is trembling. Seizing his mouth, I kiss him, keeping my movements soft until he responds, driving the kiss to something harder only to pull back as he melts allowing me to lead, to claim. I do, my tongue swiping into his unresisting mouth, my teeth nipping at his lips making them turn red and swollen. Breaking the kiss, I look at his eyes, silver and open, he has nothing to hide behind in this moment.

“I’m ready, Sir,” he says, and I want to kiss him again. The way he surrenders to me, faces his fears for me, is so painfully beautiful that my chest aches. Continuing to stroke his cheek I gaze into his eyes, needing to make sure, for both our sakes, because if I hurt him it would destroy me. His eyes hold a trace of fear, but more than that they are filled with trust and I make a promise to myself that I will never break it.

“My brave Draco, my beautiful, wonderful dragon. So good, accepting your punishment, but if it gets too much let me know. I’ll give you a way to tell me, for now, squeeze my arm if you need me to take it off. Do you understand?” I ask and only once he has taken a deep breath and answered yes do I lift the gag towards his mouth.

“Open up my love,” I instruct him and he does so letting me slip the bit into his mouth and his face screws up in disgust at the taste of rubber on his tongue, holding it down. A different type of restriction than Draco is used to, but he doesn’t pull away as I buckle the dark green leather straps behind his head. He frowns for a moment, getting used to the feel of it as the straps dig into his cheeks and his mouth remains locked open. I could have used a ball gag but they can be difficult to breathe around for a beginner and an O-ring would have been too tempting for me not to take advantage.

I study him as he attempts to move his jaw, his teeth biting down on the bit and his lips pulled back from his teeth unable to close over the thin cylinder of rubber. The straps dig into his face slightly and while I know it isn’t too tight he will be left with marks when I remove it. Fortunately, they will be gone by morning and hopefully so will Draco’s bratty behaviour.

“Very pretty but it’s a shame. I love your mouth, your words, your taste, how clever you can be with it. However, I will not tolerate disrespect in here Draco. In here you will listen to me,” I say sternly as I run a finger over his pouting bottom lip. Draco doesn’t reply, possibly because he can’t, or maybe he has already learned his lesson.

“Now strip,” I tell him, and this time he obeys. Gracefully, he removes each piece of clothing setting them in a neat pile by his feet until he stands before me wearing nothing but the gag and a blush. I leave him to squirm for a moment, letting the lesson sink in and ensuring that the gag isn’t upsetting him before moving on to what I have planned.

“Your manners have already improved,” I mention as I slowly walk around him, checking his posture. His back is straight, hands crossed at the wrist resting against his lower back, feet shoulders width apart. Coming to a stop before him again I give him a smile to show that I’m pleased with him and he tries to return it only to be prevented by the gag.

“Much better, maybe I should keep you gagged whenever we play,” I suggest and see the flash of panic on his face at my joke. Reaching out I place my hand on his chest, directly over his heart that I can feel racing under my palm. “I’m only teasing my love, I enjoy your mouth too much to deny myself the pleasure of it, but you will be wearing the gag for the remainder of our playtime so that you learn when it is appropriate to talk back,” I soothe him without letting him completely off the hook for his earlier actions. He nods his head and I can see that he’s regretting mouthing off as saliva begins to run down his chin. It has been hard trying to find the right balance with Draco, staying in control without causing him to feel the shame that still rises to the surface occasionally.

Lifting my hand, I clean his chin, knowing his pride will be damaged if I don’t. Once he’s lost in pleasure he won’t care but for the moment he does. I can see the gratitude in his face at my act of kindness; it will be the last one he receives tonight until our game ends.

“I was going to give you a spanking but I don’t think you deserve it, because you choose to be a brat rather than ask for one like you’re supposed to,” I inform him and his eyes lower in shame at the knowledge that he is responsible for not getting what he wanted. “Still, I’m feeling generous so beg me. Beg for me to hurt you, Draco,” I tell him with a smirk. His eyes flash at me in annoyance before he attempts to speak. The noises coming from his mouth slurred beyond understanding by the gag and his shoulders sag in frustration and irritation.

“Try again, without using words. You’re smart so get creative, I’m sure you can think of a way to ask for what you want without speaking,” I point out. He doesn’t move for a moment and I can almost see his mind spinning as he tries to solve the problem. He wanted to test me and now I’m testing him. Submission is easy for him to offer when he is going crazy with desire, less so when he’s clear-headed and it requires him to be aware of his actions. I know that he’s worked out what I am asking for when his eyes fix onto mine, they are as dark as a storm and holding just as much danger.

“You said you were mine, Draco, now prove it,” I say acting quickly before his temper reaches its peak. “Show me, show me your submission and I will give you everything you want,” I purr seductively at him as I move closer, my hands trailing over his body. Touching, teasing but never giving him enough. “I will hurt you, love you, push you and hold you. My Draco, my dragon, you are fierce and strong; now show me how strong you can be by being letting me see your weakness. A secret only for my eyes, the most powerful and glorious sight in the world, your surrender,” I whisper against his neck before I bite down, growling at the whine he lets out around the gag. Releasing him I step back and admire the red mark I’ve left behind on his lovely pale skin. Draco blinks a few times the daze clearing from his eyes that are lightening and I silently cheer when he sinks to his knees at my feet. His head up to look at me as he shifts closer before he rests his forehead against my leg, a soft whimper that might be a please coming from his mouth. I run my hand through his hair, combing back the blonde locks so I can see his face.

“So sweet, my perfect Draco. I have no words for the pleasure I receive from the gift of your submission. It is too much of a treasure to be simplified that way,” I praise him and smile at the needy noises he makes as his cock begins to stir. “Show me what you want. What does my love desire?” I ask and he glances up at me, a war in his eyes that I can only watch him fight. His submission and his shame battling for dominance within him and even I can’t be sure which will win. Finally, he looks away, his hands dropping from his back as he crawls away from me. His hips and arse swaying sexily as he heads towards the leather bench. Standing, he bends over it, his head turned to look at me as spit collects under his cheek.

My cock is hard and aching in my jeans at the sight. If it wouldn’t ruin the moment, I would drop to my own knees and worship him with my hands and mouth until he screamed with pleasure. I am grateful for my own self-control as I approach him, my hand stroking over his bared arse.

“Gorgeous. Thank you, my love. I swear I will make you feel so good,” I promise him as I summon a paddle from the wall of toys, “Two taps with your right hand on the bench if you need me to stop.”

For the next ten minutes, I set about making Draco lose his mind. Watching his skin turning red with a spattering of purple where the bruises are already beginning to form. Draco won’t be able to sit comfortably tomorrow, nor for a few days after, the ache a reminder of this moment that I suspect we will both remember long after the bruises have faded. When I’ve finished, his cock is beginning to soften, the pain too much for him to stay hard. His face is grimy with tears, sweat and spit. Taking a moment, I fetch a damp cloth and clean him up. Then, unable to kiss his mouth I press soft kisses to his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, whispers of praise breathed over his skin between each one.

“Good boy, my sweet Draco, my mighty dragon. Would you like to come?” I ask and the whine that he makes in response can only be a sound of confirmation. Honestly, I am desperate to bury myself in his tight hole, to claim him thoroughly until he is ruined for anyone else. It is only because of the lesson I am trying to teach him that I am able to resist as I lead him over to the bed. He expects me to throw him down and I can see his confusion when I climb onto the bed, setting myself comfortably in the middle of it.

“Come here, my love. You are going to ride me. Every time you drop down, that heated and tender arse of yours will drive the point of all this home,” I tell him as he climbs onto the bed and straddles my lap, wincing as his tender skin brushes the rough denim of my jeans. “Whatever else you may be, strong, smart, sassy and sexy, above all that you are mine,” I growl before, with a surge of magic I vanish my clothes and let my hard cock press against his. The expression of bliss that crosses his face at the intimate contact is overshadowed by the moan that rises from deep within his chest.

Slicking my cock, with a handful of conjured lube I hold it steady as he lifts up, preparing to impale himself, and I give him a final command.

“Sit,” I hiss and slowly he does, taking me in an inch at a time until I am encased in his tight channel. I give him a moment, his breathing heavy around the gag as spit runs off his chin onto my chest. I don’t care, but for him, I reach up and wipe him clean with my hand. Slowly he rises and falls, gasping when his arse hits my legs despite his careful movements. His hands tightening briefly on my shoulders and I allow him that comfort as I hold onto his hips, urging him up again. Soon enough his desire to come grows stronger than his discomfort, and his pace increases until he is riding me hard. His hips rock as he seeks out the angle that will bring him the most pleasure; since I’m close to coming, too, I help him by thrust upwards.

It feels so good, the hot, wet sensation of his passage, the sight of him gagged and needy above me and the sounds that push past his restricted tongue force me over the edge. I groan as I fill his hole with my come, slicking the way even more as I continue to thrust into him, chasing the feeling of euphoria. Wrapping my hand around Draco’s swollen cock, I command him to come and with the extra stimulation, he does. His whole body shaking as he cries out before he slumps, boneless, on top of me, his breaths panted onto my cheek. Still recovering from my own orgasm my hands fumble a little as I undo the gag, dropping it off the bed and onto the floor. Rolling onto my side, I take Draco with me, letting my cock slip free and causing him to whimper softly. Claiming his mouth, I kiss him, uncaring of the extra spit because after going so long without I need to taste him, need to feel his lips on mine.

“I love you, I love you so much Draco,” I rasp after breaking the kiss, pushing his hair away from his face so I can see his eyes. They are soft and sleepy as they gaze half closed at me, and he smiles shyly.

“I love you too Harry, will love you always,” he replies before his eyes drift shut and he snuggles into my embrace. The word ‘always’ rings in my ears with every beat of my heart and I want it, I want it bad. My arms tighten around Draco, sweat causing our skin to stick together and I know that we should probably wash before letting sleep claim us, but I can’t bring myself to move, to let go. Instead, I cast a cleaning charm and summon the blanket at the end of the bed to cover us.

“Always, my love,” I whisper as I kiss the top of Draco’s head and let myself drift off to sleep. The image of Draco and I together like this forever before my eyes until the world fades to black.


	8. A reason to celebrate

My heart pounds with excitement and exhilaration inside my chest, the wind whipping past- deafening me, and my watering eyes are fixed on the flash of gold before me. Leaning forward more, I reach out and snatch the snitch out of the air, one wing free and still fighting to escape me, but my grip is firm.

“Finally!” I yell loudly before doing a few loops on my broom in celebration. The display of happiness necessary under the circumstances and I laugh as I drive down to the ground and dismount. Turning with a smile on my face I am confronted by a line of red-haired people staring at me. Suddenly my joy is gone, the smile turning to a sneer as I throw back up the defences I had dropped, my shields ready to take whatever may come.

What comes is Harry, catching me up in his arms and spinning me around with a cheer that leaves me deaf in one ear. The screech I let out at the unexpected action higher than it should be and I mentally promise certain death to anyone who mentions it. Harry is grinning from ear to ear when he sets me down before kissing me deeply, so deeply that even I forget for a second that his family is watching us. Once I remember I pull back, turning my head away as my cheeks burn with embarrassment and my head fills with confusion.

“That was brilliant, I’m starting to think you were lying when you said you hadn’t flown in a while,” Harry praises and I frown at his oblivious joy.

“What?” I snap. My eyes darting towards the Weasleys, checking for a wand pointed in my direction, ears straining for whispers and mockery. My shoulders up and my hands curling at my sides, fight or flight compelling my body’s movement.

“I was congratulating you on your victory, I’d honestly forgotten how good you look when you fly,” Harry says a trace of desire in his tone or perhaps it’s love. Or even both, as I’m still trying to work out the difference between the two. At the moment I’m more puzzled over Harry’s reaction. It has thrown me, and not for the first time. He seems to possess the ability to trip me up without trying, so I’m left feeling lost as I struggle to find my footing.

“Draco,” he whispers quietly as his strong hands steady me. I lock onto his eyes, shining behind his glasses, the colour and shape something familiar to anchor myself to.

“I thought you’d be mad,” I confess quietly. He’s the one frowning now and I regret voicing my thoughts, knowing how they sound.

“Because you won? If you’d cheated, then yeah I’d be mad, but you won fair and square. Honestly, I’m happy for you. It was nice to see you finally smile properly,” Harry teases as he draws me closer. Hiding my face in his chest I’m unable to ignore the others watching us as I deliberately keep my voice low.

“I’m much more comfortable smirking,” I mutter. The truth is I’m used to people keeping their emotions hidden; their secrets covered by fake smiles and twisted words. How does Harry cope with being on display all the time, it’s disturbing to watch and I don’t think I will ever share his confidence no matter how I try and I’m certainly trying. Pulling back from his arms, I prepare to face his family and the stilted politeness that makes my skin crawl.

Harry takes my hand as we walk towards them after picking up our brooms and I’m grateful for his support. It’s then I notice the smiles directed at me, Weaslette even winks at me as she offers her congratulations on beating Harry and resulting in our team winning. My mind is reeling as I try and work out what has happened to change their attitudes to me. The one with an ear missing, George I recall, is the only one still looking at me darkly and grunts out something which is the closest he’s come to speaking to me all day.

“Thank you,” I reply politely, shooting a look at Harry in silent query. As we head back to the house, he slows letting us lag behind.

“They finally got to see you,” he says softly, his words only confusing me more.

“They saw the way you looked when you caught the snitch. You lit up Draco, all your emotions clear to everyone. It was beautiful and showed them better than words why I love you,” Harry explains and I’m glad that we’ve fallen behind so no-one is looking as I turn red at Harry’s words. I didn’t realise my slip had been that noticeable but I had been overwhelmed, in the moment and couldn’t contain my glee.

“So they like me because I behaved like a child and did a few loops in celebration after kicking my boyfriend's arse on his birthday?” I joke, my small chuckle lost in Harry’s deep belly laugh.

“Not how I would have put it, but yes,” Harry says a trace of his laughter still in his tone. Giving me a kiss on the cheek he pulls me into The Burrow so he can open his presents and eat cake.

          **********************************************

“Thank you, everyone,” Harry says after opening his last present, a new summer jacket from Mrs Weasley. Standing behind Harry, she leans over the sofa placing her hands on his shoulders as she gives him an affectionate kiss on the head.

“You’re welcome, dear. Now it’s time for cake,” she says with a clap of her hands before bustling towards the kitchen.

“Hang on, Harry didn’t get a gift from Malfoy,” George says barely hiding his contempt as he glares at me across the room. My desire to sneer at him only controlled by the arm Harry wraps around my waist.

“Don’t go trying to cause trouble George,” Harry says in warning. I bite my tongue to stop myself from explaining that Harry will get his gift from me later knowing that it would sound defensive and false. Letting out a deep sigh I reach into my pocket and draw out a small box. Setting it before Harry I then use my wand to cancel the shrinking charm causing it to quadruple in size.

“I had planned to give this to you later, but now seems as good a time as any,” I state refusing to look at George because I wouldn’t be able to keep the smugness off my face.

“You got me a present,” Harry says with excitement and a large grin.

“Don’t get too excited, it’s a stupid little thing, kind of like you,” I jest to cover my nervousness and instantly want to hex myself. Sometimes I really should think before speaking. I feel several disapproving looks turned my way, but not from Harry who shakes his head in amusement.

“Cheeky git,” he mutters fondly. Holding my breath, I refuse to look away as he opens the box and I see his eyes widen slightly. Turning his eyes seek out mine, a sheen of tears making them shine and his mouth has been pulled into a gentle smile. Turning, he lifts the red teddy from the box and with a fingertip he traces the embroidered gold lion on the teddy’s stomach.

“Well that’s unexpected, why did you get Harry a teddy bear?” Hermione asks from Harry’s other side. The hand she stretches out to touch the bear coming down on nothing as Harry quickly pulls it away, holding it to his chest.

“It’s a secret,” Harry says in a voice filled with warmth, “I can’t believe you remembered. It was months ago.”

My mouth opens, a witty and sarcastic comment on the tip of my tongue but I swallow it down again. I don’t know if it’s the expression on Harry’s face or the lack of teasing from those around us but I feel brave enough to be honest.

“Of course I remembered. I love you.” I tell him with a shy smile. Finding that the usual embarrassment doesn’t fill me at saying the words aloud, I wonder if maybe I’m finally making progress at this whole boyfriend thing. Harry’s smile grows even wider before he places his hand on the back of my neck and pulls me into a sweet kiss.

“I love you too. Thank you, Draco,” Harry says as he blinks away tears of happiness. Looking away I clear my throat, suppressing my own emotions lest I start bawling or something else that I would find humiliating.

“Don’t mention it. Really, don’t. I’ve hit my tolerance for sappiness today and I fear any more will make me ill,” I half joke, needing to make light of the situation in order to save face. Harry understands. It seems he knows me and my moods inside and out, which is useful for times like this.

“Well, we can’t have that, you’d miss out on having cake. Trust me, Molly’s cakes are the best,” Harry teases back and the nerves that had begun to build at my rash confession subside at our banter.

“So you have been telling me for months, did you never grow out of your sweet tooth, Harry?”

“Is that a thing? Who would want to do that? I mean, besides you? Maybe you should eat sweets more and then you wouldn’t feel the need to be grumpy all the time,” Harry said playfully as he tickles my side making me flinch.

“I would, but one of us needs to behave like an adult,” I reply and see a gleam of something lustful in Harry’s eyes.

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop it now Potter,” I order, slipping away and to my feet when he tries to embrace me. “You’re impossible; I don’t know how I put up with you sometimes,” I say without any real annoyance and a smirk on my face.

“Because you love me,” Harry states, catching my hand and tugging me back beside him.

“Hmm, I hate it when you’re right,” I sulk but remain pressed beside him.

“See, I told you. They’re both bloody mental,” Ron speaks up and I look over at him throwing his hands up in the air. “All they do is bicker and snip at each other but they enjoy it. Bullying as a way to show affection or something.”

“Isn’t that what they’ve always done? I mean come on, it’s just like at school, only they don’t pull out their wands anymore- or at least not those wands,” Ginny says suggestively with a mischievous grin making all her brother’s groan. The expressions on their faces range from disgust to barely concealed merriment at the implied meaning of her words.

“Ginevra, you watch your mouth young lady,” Mrs Weasley scolds and I cover my mouth to hide my own smirk at girl Weasley’s humour, while Harry shakes next to me as he holds in a laugh. “Come on everyone, into the kitchen for cake,” she finishes before leaving the room and slowly people get to their feet.

Her husband and the two older Weasley’s going first, they offer to help collect plates. Following them is Hermione and Ron, the only people I feel reasonably comfortable around, thanks to the handful of meetings we’ve had since the paper fiasco. Ginny’s next, teasing another brother, the one with glasses, it’s impossible to remember all their names. However, I remember the name of the one that remains in the room with Harry and I. His eyes are locked on us and I worry that he’s reached the end of his patience with me.

“Ron was right,” George says eventually, his words sounding forced and filled with reluctance.

“That we’re mental?” Harry asks keeping me close to his side, protecting me, defending me and I melt a little at his subconscious behaviour.

“Yeah that, but also that he’s never seen you happier,” George says with a trace of disbelief. Shocked that Ron had said that, I’m left speechless, even more so when George slowly approaches and pats my shoulder.

“Welcome to the family Malfoy,” he says giving me a small smile, the first one he’s shown since I arrived. Letting his hand drop he gives Harry a nod before quickly turning away he leaves too.

“You can breathe now,” Harry says softly as he holds me tighter. The air rushes out of my lungs as I shoot him a glare for noticing the fact I had frozen in terror. Using kisses, he gradually lessens my unease and even though I’m panting when we part I still find it easier to breathe.

“Thank you again for the teddy, it’s perfect. I’m very lucky to have you,” Harry says as we head towards the kitchen.

“You are more than lucky,” I sass, “but I’m glad you like it and…and that I make you happy,” I mumble, pecking Harry on the cheek and then turning my attention to the cake before I end up over thinking which would result in me flushing with embarrassment.

             **************************************

Exiting the floo I toe off my shoes before spinning and dropping down onto Harry’s sofa, slumping with exhaustion after a monumentally stressful day. A groan slips from my lips at the aches in my legs from flying and my stomach full of too much cake; thank Merlin the day is almost over. Harry shakes his head at my behaviour as he sets his presents down on the coffee table.

“Manners Malfoy,” Harry teases as he sits beside me, being more graceful than usual to drive home his joke. Glaring at his terrible humour, I allow myself to slide sideways until my head rests in Harry’s lap.

“Bite me, Potter,” I mutter sulkily, I’m drained and in no mood to be playful.

“I would but I think you’re too tired for that tonight,” Harry says still teasing me. I hate to agree with him but I can’t even find the energy to glare at him again. My eyes falling shut when he begins combing his fingers through my hair, the soothing touch chasing away my mild headache and lingering stress.

“I’m proud of you,” Harry says softly as he twists a lock of hair around his finger, tugging on it gently so that I open my eyes to look at him.

“For surviving your family or for successfully avoiding insulting anyone and getting hexed?” I ask, my tone serious which just makes Harry laugh. Bloody prat, it’s alright for him because I was the one constantly worrying about finding a wand pointed at me.

“Neither and don’t be so dramatic, no-one was going to hurt you Draco,” Harry says before leering down at me, “only I get to do that.”

Choosing to ignore Harry’s lust filled expression and his cheeky statement; I give him a sceptical look and utter one word.

“George.” Harry’s expression drops and he lets out a sad sigh, his hand stilling on my head as he gazes down at me.

“You know that his issue wasn’t with you personally. Losing Fred hit him hard and he’s still struggling with it, he just-“

“Just needed someone to blame,” I cut in as I sit up, looking down as shame fills me at the reminder of my younger self’s foolishness.

“It wasn’t your fault Draco; you know that and hopefully now so does he but you’re right. Some things are easier to deal with if you can put the blame on someone or a group of people, even if they don’t deserve it,” Harry explains as he rubs my back and slowly my shoulders drop as I relax again.

“So why are you proud then?” I ask him, anything to change the subject and forget about the war.

“I’m proud of you for being brave enough to give them a glimpse of the real you,” Harry says and I scoff, glancing at him over my shoulder.

“That wasn’t the real me, that was me on my best behaviour trying not to piss anyone off. If I’d been the real me, I’d have snarled at George for glaring at me. I would have teased and tormented Ron about still being under his mother’s thumb and refused when Mrs Weasley forced me to take a second helping of cake and explained that I am not ‘too skinny,’” I rant, my tone growing sharper with each point I make. Harry doesn’t react to my tone, it’s annoyingly hard to rile him up anymore, which I both love and loathe depending on my mood. Right now I loathe it, as I want him to argue with me that I’m not as terrible as I know I am but instead he nods and agrees with me.

“True and thank you for not doing any of that but that’s not what I meant. They’ll get used to all that stuff and might even come to love it as much as I do. I meant that you allowed your softer side to come out, even if it was only for a moment or two and mostly accidental. Because even if you are bratty and sarcastic most of the time, you are also kind and playful. It’s that side that no-one else gets to see and it was nice to see it outside of this house and that took an incredible amount of bravery. That, my love, is why I am proud of you,” Harry says as he cups my face.

His eyes bright as they lock onto mine and he carefully draws me forward until our lips meet. The kiss starting out gentle before growing heated with our passion and I become lost in it. The teasing touch of Harry’s tongue sliding over mine, his lips pressing firmly making my head spin and a small needy sound rises from my throat.

“You don’t have to let them see everything, I selfishly like being the only one to see you like this but it’s important not to hide all the time, to give yourself a break and relax,” Harry whispers after breaking the kiss. Dazed from it, I can only nod at his reasoning. Relaxing certainly seems like a welcome idea as I lose my battle against my tiredness and let out a large yawn.

“Come on my sleepy dragon, time for bed,” Harry says affectionately, as he pulls me to my feet along with himself and directs us to the stairs. At the last moment, he lifts his hand and summons the teddy I brought him, tucking it under his arm as we continue upwards and I smile happily at his back, feeling pleased.


	9. Exhibit A,B and C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to anyone who has been waiting for me to update. Real life and the fact that this chapter is super long the reasons for the delay. I hope that all the smut makes up for the wait.

I gaze down at Draco, naked and needy. He is laid out before me, his cock hard after being bound to the bed and teased for what likely felt like hours but was really only thirty minutes or so. I vanish the ropes freeing his hands and legs. His breathing slows as he comes down from the edge where I’d held him, and where he will soon be again. My eyes roam over him with lust; I’ve always enjoyed watching Draco, even when we were younger. There is just something about the way he moves that draws my eye, the way his pale skin glows in the candlelight making me think the most deviant things. The sounds he makes, soft or loud are beautiful, a melodious song to my ears that seduces me until I lose my senses. Tonight I want to watch him, want to see him touch, to hear him moan. Tonight I want a show.

“Are you ready, my love?” I ask and his eyes instantly lock onto mine at the sound of my voice. He’s still a little dazed from our play but he hasn’t drifted off into the pleasurable bliss of subspace yet.

“Yes sir,” he answers softly, the usual sharpness of his tone worn away, replaced with a breathy quality.

“Good boy, I’m sure you would like to come, wouldn’t you? You’d like me to touch you, suck you, fuck you, until you come screaming on my cock,” I say. A smirk dancing on my lips at the whine that slips from Draco as he nods his head.

“Please Harry, anything, you can do whatever you want please, please let me come,” he begs, pleading with sweet words for me.

“Don’t worry my love, you’ll get to come. However, from here on out I’m not going to lay a finger on you. Instead my dragon, you are going to show me how talented those lovely, long fingers are. Show me Draco, slick them up and push them into that tight little hole. Only your hole, I’ll tell you when you’re allowed to touch that pretty cock of yours,” I tell him as I reach into the drawer beside me and pull out a tube of lube. I check his eyes, seeking out the shame that usually arises during our play when I push him, but I can’t find even a shred of it in his expression. The flush on his face is purely from arousal and not embarrassment, his eyes remain on mine rather than shifting away and his hand is steady as he reaches out to take the lube.

“Yes Harry, thank you,” he says with ease. The hesitation at speaking he had suffered with when we started this has disappeared without a trace. It is with confidence that he pops the lid and squeezes some of the thick gel-like substance onto his fingers before closing it and dropping it beside him on the bed. His eyes return to mine, and lying there with his cock still hard and desperate to come he waits, waits for my command. I struggle to grasp how much has changed since we began this, the man before me is not the same one who spat insults and glared at me before surrendering out of his need for pleasure. He is a different being, wanton and carefree with his desires and it is stunningly attractive to witness, so much so that I can’t resist the pull to bend down and capture his lips in a heated kiss.

The softness of his lips as they part for my tongue along with the almost silent moan that he makes leaves me feeling overwhelmed as I pull back. Turning away I move to the end of the bed, forcing myself to remain in control, to be strong for Draco so that he continues to feel safe enough to be weak. Conjuring a large wingback chair I settle down and prepare to enjoy the erotic display that will soon play out.

“You may begin my love,” I say, the roughness of my own voice expressing my arousal better than words.

Twisting onto his side he draws up his knees so that his arse is bared to me completely before he reaches back and circles his rim slowly with one finger. My mouth dries causing me to lick my lips, the taste of Draco’s skin still lingering on them, which only increases my arousal as the tip of his middle finger slips inside. I lean forward in my chair, unblinking as Draco’s finger slips deeper, before he begins thrusting, the little gasps Draco lets out as his finger sinks in fully are the only sounds, except my heavy breathing.

It seems Draco only needs a minute of this before he adds a second finger, his pink rim shiny with lube and stretched wider. I groan as I am reminded of how good it feels to be encased in Draco’s tight channel. Needing to relieve some of the pressure, I undo my jeans and reach into my boxers to free my achingly hard cock. Unable at this point to even think of looking away, I stroke my cock slowly matching Draco’s fingers as they move in and out, the occasional moan telling me whenever he brushes over his prostate. As his fingers speed up, thrusting harder into his hole, it’s a fight for me to remain seated. All I can think about is pinning Draco down, shoving his hand away and burying my cock into the tempting heat that he is so lovingly preparing for me. I bite my lip as I hold back a deep groan; the thought of Draco preparing himself for me, wet and ready for me to claim him in the most basic of ways is a delicious idea.

“Good boy, you look absolutely sinful as you fuck yourself with your fingers,” I growl, my words making him shudder and he shifts slightly so I can see his fingers as well as his face. His eyes are damp with tears of frustration, his hair a messy halo of gold where it is damp with sweat.

“Harry, please,” he says seductively in that broken tone he gets when he’s desperate. I wait, my own hand still stoking over my cock firmly as his eyes follow the movement. He swallows and his eyes return to mine before he rolls onto his back, arching it so that he can still keep his fingers deep while now showing me his cock. It’s red and the tip is damp with pre-come, tempting me to taste but I stay strong and remain seated.

“Harry, please, please, please sir, I need, I need you,” Draco says rambling as he loses the ability to form a sentence. Soon he starts chanting, my name and pleases- the only words he can still remember. His lewd posture, fingers thrusting into his hole, cock hard and straining towards the ceiling as he offers himself before me, as if I am a god has me closer with each second that passes.

“You have been so good my love, my lovely dragon. A magnificent sight to behold, and all for me,” I praise, his cock twitching at my words as his head is thrown back pressing harder into the pillow. “You may touch. Stroke your pretty cock for me, Draco,” I instruct.

Draco doesn’t have to be told twice as his other hand releases the sheet it had been gasping and twisting, he wraps it around his cock, crying out as he rapidly wanks.

“Slower,” I tell him and the whimper he lets out almost sounds like a curse- or maybe it’s a prayer. He does it anyway, silver eyes fixed on me as he waits for my next order. Perfectly obedient and I decide not to draw things out much longer when he is behaving himself, listening and following my every word when he is half delirious with need.

“You may come when I have, but not before,” I explain and rising to my feet I look down on him as my hand flies over my cock. The orgasm that has been building explodes out of me, most of it landing on Draco’s hand and cock. Draco’s hand speeds up again, his movements now slicked with my come and it isn’t long before he’s moaning loudly as he comes adding to the mess I’ve already made over his gorgeous body.

“Magnificent,” I whisper as I crawl between his legs and lean over to kiss Draco until he stops shaking.

         *********************************************

I lean against the stall and watch the minutes tick past on my wristwatch. At a minute to noon Draco pushes open the door and enters the bathroom. Well, I think, at least he knows better than to be late.

“Want to tell me why you asked me to meet you in a bathroom on my lunch break?” he asks sharply. I don’t answer; raising my head slowly, I gaze at him, an acknowledgement of his presence to show that I’m not ignoring him. However, it is not a greeting from his boyfriend and he knows it. His arms uncross from over his chest, dropping to rest behind his back, as his frown disappears making his narrowed eyes open wider, enlarging them.

The atmosphere around us changes in a moment without my saying a single word. With just a look Draco is submitting to me. My hair stands on end at the wave of emotions that flow through me and I am in awe at the strength of the man before me. All the work I’d done over the last ten and a half months leading to this, to a point where Draco is comfortable with his desires and has stopped fighting them. Truly, there is no sight in the world more powerful, beautiful or breathtaking.

Smiling, I step forward and trace his jaw with my fingertip, staring into his eyes as they turn silver from my touch and he completely surrenders.

“My dragon, I am amazed by you,” I tell him before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, “you never fail to surprise me, to astound me, to make me realise how blessed I am to have you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Draco replies softly with a shy smile that makes my chest tighten, the desire to hold him close, to protect him in these moments is indescribable. Cupping his cheek, I kiss him sweetly, treasuring him the way he deserves to be as my most precious possession. He whimpers into the kiss, his mouth opening to entice me deeper and my control slips for a second as I give into temptation. Firming the kiss, I claim his mouth, my hand moving to the back of his head and grasping his hair to hold him still. Pulling back, I bite his lip, a tiny bit of pain that only increases his arousal as his eyes flutter at the sensation.

“Tell me, my love, are you wearing the gift I gave you?” I ask my voice husky as a mischievous smile forms on my face. Draco’s cheeks finally begin to heat, pretty pink blush on his cheekbones from embarrassment at my question.

“Yes sir,” he mumbles as he glances down. It upsets me to see his shame return when he had been doing so well.

“Look at me,” I say as I tug on his hair, the pain a contradiction to my gentle tone. Draco’s eyes fly back to mine as he shifts a little with his unease. “Never be embarrassed Draco, not with me. I never want to make you feel that way, never want you to be ashamed of anything we do. You are perfect, you are strong, you are sensual and you have no reason to feel bad for any of those things, understand?”

Draco’s eyes flit back and forth searching mine, seeking truth or validation to my words and I have to assume he finds it when he stands taller.

“Yes sir,” he says clearly this time with conviction. Overjoyed at his ability to overcome his ingrained shame I reward him with a trail of kisses down his neck before I bite down hard. Draco groans and bares his neck more, giving me access to more of his skin, the faint taste of salt from his sweat on my tongue as I lick over the mark I’ve left behind.

“Tell me again, are you wearing my gift?”

“Yes sir,” Draco says confidently before moaning as I lick up his neck to his ear, tracing the shell before blowing on the damped skin cooling it.

“Good boy, you did as I asked. Such behaviour deserves a reward and I have the perfect one in mind,” I whisper before drawing back and waving my hand. My strongest locking and silencing charms hits the door and guarantees that we won’t be disturbed. “Show me, my dragon; I want to see the gift I gave you.”

Draco hesitates as he bites his lip and I can almost hear the thoughts that are filling his head at my request.

“You are safe, I will always keep you safe Draco,” I tell him honestly. The thrill of doing this outside of my playroom isn’t enough for me to ever put him at risk, to allow anyone to see my Draco in such an unguarded moment.

Slowly he turns towards the sinks, undoing his trousers he pushes them and his boxers down past his arse before bending over and bracing his hands either side on the sink. Walking forward I place my hand on his back; at the simple touch, he arches it more, pushing his arse out. From here I can see the base of a plug nestled between his cheeks; grasping his buttocks in my hands I spread them to give myself a better view.

“Beautiful and so much better than I imagined. The knowledge of you walking and working, all the while wearing my gift. That you were wet and loose, prepared, should I choose to take you has had me unable to concentrate,” I admit and I know from the way Draco glances at me over his shoulder that he wants to say something cheeky to my words, the spark in his eyes giving him away. A slap on his arse ensuring that he doesn’t forget himself and actually say it, later he can sass at me- but not now.

“Hmm, the things I thought about doing to you when I sent you that note to meet me,” I muse aloud as I squeeze Draco’s arse before pressing on the plug with my thumb making Draco gasp. “I could fuck you and eat my come out of your arse until you beg to come. I could fuck you and then return my gift, sending you back to work with your arse full of come and your cock hard. I could suck your pretty cock and then feed your come into your hole as I eat you out, I wonder if I could make you come again if I did that. Which would you like my love?” I ask while gripping the base of the plug and twisting it.

Draco groans, his back rising and falling with his heavy breathing, it takes him a few moments before he finally answers.

“Fuck me, eat me, do anything to me, anything you want, please,” he begs but I’m not ready to stop my teasing just yet. The build-up before falling is my favourite part, taking Draco to pieces with each brush of my fingers, each breathtaking kiss and every filthy word I utter.

“Anything? What if I chose to leave you hard? What if I use your greedy hole, fill you with come and then send you back to sit at your desk, leaving you to squirm as it leaks out of you?”

The sound that comes out of Draco’s mouth is animalistic, primitive and feral, a sound that screams of need, desire. Tugging on the plug, I let it slip out only to push it back inside him, fucking him with the toy as he remains in position. Continuing his torture by twisting the plug, my other hand grasps his hair and I pull him to stand straight. Smirking over Draco’s shoulder I lock eyes with him in the mirror over the sink.

“Look at you my love; look at the flush to your skin. Heated with passion and the fire that burns in your soul. Look at the way your eyes shine, how they flash like a blade, dangerous unless handled with care,” I whisper. I know just how to handle Draco, have spent a lifetime learning, the only reason to reach this point. I pull the plug free again and force it back in quickly causing Draco to gasp as he throws his head back his eyes closing.

“Look Draco,” I order sharply and Draco obeys, snapping his eyes open. “See what I do, see how beautiful you are, how impossibly strong and weak all at once, a complete contradiction, someone capable of anything, you are miraculous, my Draco, my dragon,” I praise him and see something, a spark in his eyes, a flicker over his expression and I think that he is finally beginning to believe. That for the first time he is seeing himself the way I do. Draco is a mess, his hair rumpled by my hand, his face red and his knuckles white as he grips the sink but his expression is filled with pride.

Pushing his head down I force him to bend over again before pulling the plug completely free and dropping it into the sink for now. Spreading Draco’s buttocks I look at the stretched rim, gleaming with the lube he used to slip the plug in, puffy from my recent playing. It flutters under my gaze, begging to be filled and I answer dropping to my knees and burying my tongue deep in him.

“Fuck, please, please Harry, please sir,” Draco begs as I state my hunger for him, eating out his arse without restraint. His cries echo around me, bouncing off the tiled walls and I am thankful that I remembered a silencing charm; no-one else is ever allowed to hear Draco beg but me.

He’s sobbing when I finally stand, tears of frustration and desperation spilling down his cheeks to drip into the sink. Undoing my trousers, I free my cock and slide it into Draco’s hole finding no resistance to my intrusion. Wrapping my arms around Draco’s waist I hold him as I fill him, fuck him. His moans soft, and his voice raspy from overuse but it is still lovely to my ears.

“Ask me Draco, ask me to let you come, to touch you,” I pant as my thrusts speed up, my orgasm building quickly from teasing Draco.

“Please sir, please may I come,”

“Yes,” I hiss as I wrap a hand around Draco’s cock. A few fast strokes combined with my cock pounding into him, has Draco stiffening before coming with a loud groan. His hole clenching around my cock is the tipping point that pulls my own orgasm from me. We remain standing there for a minute, catching our breaths and coming down from the high of our release. Reaching out I pick up the plug, casting a cleaning charm on it, I fit it back into Draco’s hole after allowing my softening cock to slip free.

“A little something to keep your day from becoming boring, my love,” I tease before spinning Draco and kissing him.

       *************************************************

I smile at Draco as he places down his cutlery and wipes his mouth with his napkin, his manners much better than my own.

“Are you full or can you be tempted to have a pudding?” I ask and watch him think over his answer, his eyes looking upward as he frowns a little.

“Not a whole pudding but I’ll share one with you, I know how much you love your sweets,” Draco answers with a smirk, “that is if you’re willing to share?”

“With you, gladly,” I say back with a wink before calling over the waiter. Distractedly I placing an order for dessert as they clear away our empty plates, my attention focused on Draco across the table from me. He looks amazing tonight, he always looks good but he’s really put the effort in this time and it shows. The shirt he’s wearing is just tight enough to show off his lean frame at its best, while the light blue colour complements his pale skin and brings out the flecks of blue in his eyes making them appear brighter. The brief peek I got at Draco’s arse as he removed his coat before sitting has been flashing through my mind repeatedly. The charcoal cotton trousers might as well be painted on for how they cupped his arse, making it rounder and causing me to drift into fantasies of bending him over the table and…

“Still with me, Potter?”

Draco’s sarcastic question pulls me from my thoughts and I raise my eyebrow at his cheek.

“I am, even when I seem to be zoning out. The reason for that being your choice of clothing,” I tell him. The smirk that curls onto his mouth informs me that his outfit was chosen deliberately to distract and tempt me. What a bold dragon, I think and begin to plot the perfect way to teach him a lesson. As I do so we continue to talk, flirt, while waiting for dessert to arrive and Draco begins to relax, his expressions less guarded and his chuckles escape without being hidden behind his hand.

Once the dessert arrives I thank the waiter and cast a strong notice me not charm around our table, which should stop any nosy people from spoiling my fun. Pushing the plate of chocolate strawberries closer to Draco, I move my chair so that I am sitting beside him.

“Easier to share this way,” I explain taking a strawberry and offering it to Draco.

“I’m not a child, I can feed myself,” he says with a trace of irritation.

“I know, but I want to feed you, it’s a romantic gesture. I thought you’d like something different than my cock, but that can be arranged if you’d prefer it,” I tease. Draco flushes slightly and the way he bites his lip tells me clearly that he is torn. Displays of public affection are not something he understands, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy them sometimes.

“Later, for now, strawberries are fine,” Draco answers and opening his mouth he closes it around the tip of the strawberry, the chocolate colouring his lips before he licks them clean and eats the sweet treat. Sweet Merlin, how can he make every single little thing sinfully erotic? Is it deliberate or am I just that enthralled by him that I can’t keep my mind from the gutter? A small smile dances around his mouth as he returns the favour offering me a strawberry, taking a bite I know that I don’t make it look half as good but the explosion on flavours on my tongue is delightful anyway.

“So, is this your attempt to test if eating sweets will make me less grumpy?” Draco asks as he raises an eyebrow.

“Why? Is it working?” I joke back as he takes another bite of the strawberry in my hand. “I hope not, as I can think of much better ways to make you less grumpy.” Dropping the crown of the fruit back onto the plate, a cast a cleaning charm on my hand and sneak it under the table. Draco’s eyes fly open and he coughs, choking slightly while I grin at him and press my hand harder between his legs.

“Harry…” Draco says worriedly, his eyes darting around the restaurant but he doesn’t move my hand.

“Yes, my love?” I purr and his eyes lock back onto mine and I know that he will not look away, he knows better than to look away. He swallows at whatever he can see in my eyes, his hand rising to tug at the collar of his shirt. For a second I imagine a different collar around his neck, a subtle sign of my claim to him. Something easily hidden so that it would just be for us, another secret that no-one else needs to know about. Silver like his eyes, I think before returning my attention to caressing Draco’s hardening cock.

“Har…ple….I…” Draco stutters not wanting to cause a scene but nervous about my brash actions in such a public place. Leaning closer I place my mouth by his ear, nipping at the lobe just for my own amusement at the catch in his breath.

“No-one will see. I promise you, my dragon. I don’t like to share remember, not with anyone but you. You are mine, only mine Draco, your body, your pleasure, your pain is all mine,” I whisper, pulling back to capture his lips, the lingering taste of the sweet chocolate and the freshness of the strawberries on his tongue as I stroke it with mine.

“Do you trust me Draco?” I ask, breaking the kiss and looking into his eyes, checking to make sure that he’s not being pushed too far by my game. The large silver pupils are filled with lust and slowly Draco nods his head, a whispered yes ghosting over my lips. Smiling, I work his tight trousers open and draw out his cock, keeping my actions hidden under the table, not that it would matter with the spell up but there’s always a chance of it being broken in such a busy place. Draco moans as I stroke his cock, a light teasing touch.

“You will have to be quiet my love, I haven’t put up a silencing charm,” I tell him and a flash of fear appears on his face for a second before it disappears without a trace.

“Yes sir,” he says quietly in understanding, in acceptance of what he must do to continue to receive pleasure. In response I make my grip firmer, harder as his eyes drop closed for a second before springing open again. His face is going red, embarrassment rather than shame and a heavy dose of arousal if his panted breaths are any indication.

“May I have a strawberry, my hands a little busy,” I tease and Draco’s eyes narrow for a second before they soften again when I brush my thumb over his slit.

“Yes sir,” he hisses picking up the dessert with trembling fingers, his hand shaking as he holds the treat out for me. I suck on the tip, licking off the chocolate and relish the fire burning in his eyes.

“Why don’t you have some, my love?” I suggest and wait until Draco’s mouth closes over the other half before I increase my strokes making a muffled moan slip out of him. Draco presses his lips tightly together to hold back any more noises, his hand dropping the last of the strawberry onto the plate before curling into a fist beside it. I keep my strokes fast, driving him closer to the edge with each one, only to stop suddenly.

Draco’s eyes close and I can hear the whine he swallows back, the smallest sound still making it out. I keep my hand still, waiting, and after a couple of deep breaths Draco opens his eyes and locks them on me. The way his bottom lip sticks out slightly in a pout and curve of his eyebrows silently begging me, I don’t react except to shoot a glance at the dessert. Understanding dawns on Draco and he relaxes his hand to pick up another strawberry, offering it to me. This time I take a large bite, the juice of the fresh fruit running down my chin. This time I don’t have to do anything as Draco snatches up the napkin and attempts to wipe it away. I pull away from him, then while he’s still frowning I lean closer and lick over his lips. He gasps and then slowly the tip of his tongue traces my bottom lip, trailing lower to collect the juice and clean it away.

“Good boy,” I say once he’s finished, rewarding him by resuming my strokes on his cock, keeping them slow at first. Taking my time and building him back up until he bites down on his lip, the soft flesh turning red. I could happily spend a whole day just driving Draco to the edge and have done so before until he screamed incoherently with the need to come, thrashing in his bonds as he tried to reach his own cock. Unfortunately, I don’t have the time to do that and this is not the place for it either, therefore I gradually increase the speed of my hand. After so long together I know just what Draco likes, quick strokes centered on the head and not held too tight.

I know he’s getting close when his face screws up and then he buries it in my neck, tiny whimpers only occasionally escaping as he gasps and pants against my skin.

“Come for me my love, I’ll be here to catch you,” I mutter and a few strokes later I feel him fall, moving my hand to collect his come and keep it from getting on his clothing or the floor. A shiver goes through him as he rides out his orgasm, his cock still twitching once, twice before stilling. A cleaning spell fixes the mess and I carefully tuck Draco’s cock away, doing up his trousers. A quick glance around the room shows that we weren’t seen, my spell has held up and I leave it for a little longer for Draco to compose himself. When he lifts his head his cheeks are still red and his half-closed eyes are dazed.

“Such a lovely sight but I missed the sweet little noises you make, all those pretty words that spill from your gorgeous mouth when I touch you,” I rasp before giving him a soft kiss, anything deeper and I’ll lose control. The glow of bliss on his face and the warmth I can still feel on my hand from his come despite my cleaning charm is doing nothing to lessen my desire or soften my erection.

“Only when you touch me,” Draco whispers, “Only you, my Harry.”

My cock manages to harden further- or that’s what it feels like, but it’s the skipping of my heart at his words that makes me growl. A wave of possessiveness and protectiveness for Draco roaring through me and I reach for him. One hand tangled in his hair and the other rumples his shirt as I pull him into a fierce kiss, my mouth claiming his- the way I planned to claim him once we returned to my house. It is only due to the tiny bit of common sense I still own that I don’t disapparate us there now, uncaring of the bill or muggles. Forcing myself to release him I give him a dark smile, picking up a strawberry and holding it before me as I examine it.

“You really do enjoy pushing my buttons and finding new ones to push,” I point out before taking a bite as I drop my spell around us. Draco smirks at me, recovering quickly from the brief bit of play.

“I do, I just wish it didn’t result in you ruining my hair and clothes,” Draco says with fake annoyance, smoothing his hair and brushing the wrinkles from his shirt before taking the last strawberry.

“I’ll ruin more than those, cheeky snake,” I promise, which only makes Draco smirk more.

“I look forward to it, Potter,” he replies before he sucks the chocolate off the treat in his hand, using little kitten licks with the tip of his tongue to clean the last traces away.

Bastard, I think as my cock reminds me of my need to come but I chuckle at Draco’s sass because I wouldn’t want him any other way.


	10. A Wrong Example

“Draco,” my father says sharply. I don’t answer, my eyes fixed on Harry. Trapped in my mother’s vice-like clutch, she guides him around the ballroom, introducing him to yet another rich family with connections in the wizarding world.

“Draco, are you listening to me?” my father snaps again and I finally turn to face him, not bothering to keep the bored expression off my face.

“No, not since you began discussing my relationship as if it was a publicity stunt. Really, if you’re that concerned about our family’s reputation then perhaps you shouldn’t have followed a nut job with delusions of grandeur because you wanted a power trip,” I sneer, before smirking when his face turns red with indignation.

“Watch your mouth, Son. As long as you live under my roof, you will show me some respect,” he says darkly, the menace in his voice not bothering me in the slightest.

“I am not a child, Father, and would prefer you stop treating me like one. However, you do have a point; maybe it’s time I thought about moving out. I’ll just go and ask Mother what she thinks about that, shall I?” I ask, and watch a flash of panic appear on his face before I walk away. Mother has made it clear that she wants me close to home. She won’t tolerate Father getting on my back and driving me away. While she isn’t the most affectionate person, I know she loves me and that my happiness matters a great deal to her.

Stopping to grab a canapé from a passing tray, I look around at the gathering of important people, the lavish decorations and the faint music drifting around the grand ballroom. Mother has gone all out on this party and I know that it is all part of a plot to garner a better position in wizarding society. I can accept that. I can even understand it, but I find myself thinking the whole thing is distasteful and pointless. It’s nothing but a game of twisted words and flimsy promises, nothing about it is real.

I’ll admit that Harry’s influence has had an effect on my changing views but I had already begun to realise these things for myself. What had been missing was all you could have instead. What can be gained when you stop thinking of life as a series of goals to meet, as a competition that you need to win.

My eyes sweep the room again as I search for Harry to rescue him from mother when my eyes land on the last person I had expected to see, Marceau Legrand. I freeze. Suddenly, I am nineteen again, scared and bitter at the world. The last conversation we had fills my mind, playing in full sound and colour.

 

_“You’ve got a job pushing papers at the Ministry; why on earth would you want to do that?” he asks in his French accent. Contempt is dripping from his words and disgust is plastered on his face, making it ugly. Suddenly, his expression changes to a smile as he sits upon his large bed and beckons me towards him, his way to drop the subject he has already lost interest in. I don’t move even an inch at his summons, making him frown. He doesn’t like it when I disagree with him or when I’m right._

_“Maybe because I’d like to do something with my life that allows me to show my face in public,” I snap, only to receive an eye roll and a large sigh from Marceau as he rises from the bed. Raking his long, light brown hair from his face, he walks over to me and ruffles my hair as if I’m a child. Because he’s five years older than me he thinks he’s more mature, but I rarely feel like the teenager I am._

_“Everything is about the war with you. Why don’t you forget all that nonsense, it’s over with now,” he responds carelessly, and my vision turns red as I push his hand away and glare up at him._

_“It’s over for you. Not all of us had the option to run away and hide in France while wizards and muggles were fighting and dying,” I snarl back, my hands curling into fists. The cold look Marceau gives me tells me that we’re going to end up fighting again; the anger in his brown eyes only makes me smirk._

_“Are you calling me a coward?” he sneers as he looms over me, broader and taller, but I’m not intimidated. I’ve faced monsters, real monsters; his attempt to bully me only makes me laugh._

_“If the shoe fits,” I mock, crossing my arms, “while you relaxed in a villa drinking champagne, some of us were wondering if we’d live long enough to celebrate another birthday.”_

_“Playing the ‘poor me’ card again. Really, Draco, when are you going to grow up?” Marceau says in a tone that is nothing less than patronising._

_“I did grow up, I had to fucking grow up, you wanker. Don’t blame me for the fact you can’t take your head out of your arse and see things from someone else’s perspective,” I shout into his face and I know I’ve pushed too far, as his eyes narrow and his lips pull back, exposing clenched teeth. This is what I wanted, I want him angry. I want to see him lose his shit and fall apart because maybe then he’d finally understand how I feel. The anger that burns through my veins in desperate need of an outlet. It needs to be let out so that I can function without it bubbling under the surface, weighing me down and making me want to scream in frustration. Fighting with Marceau helps, an hour of screaming at each other and then a hard fuck and I can relax for a while._

_“Spoken like a spoilt little brat,” he retorts as he pushes me back until I hit his bedroom wall._ _“Maybe if you stopped whining like a girl, stopped being weak, you’d become a real man.” A deep growl rises from my throat at his words, only causing him to shake his head, as he grabs my hands to prevent me from pushing him away._

_“Maybe if you acted like one, I’d consider it,” I growl only for him to let go of one hand and slap me across the face. I freeze at the blow. It isn’t hard, but the shock startles me. He’s never hit me before and it makes me feel confused, even more so as my cock stirs at the sting in my cheek. As I always do whenever I feel unsure or scared, I resort to insults and glares to hide behind._

_“Calling me a girl when you hit like one,” I spit, “Actually a girl can hit harder,” I tell him truthfully. Granger’s slap had hurt more. I see something flash across his face as he pulls back his hand again, this time curling it into a fist before he hits my jaw. My head is thrown to the side by the blow, the pain deeper, throbbing, and I moan as my cock hardens more. My face heats up with shame at my body’s reaction so I keep it turned away and my eyes shut in the hope that he won’t notice._

_“Damn Draco, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lose my temper. Are you alright?” Marceau asks as he reaches out to cup my face turning it back towards him, the gentle brush of fingers over the sore skin making me let out another moan and even I can hear how sexual it sounds. Marceau’s hands drop and my eyes open to see him step back, the disgust clear on his face._

_“Merde, you really are messed up!” he declares as he takes another step back, moving away from me as if I’m diseased, “What the hell is wrong with you?”_

_“There is nothing wrong with me,” I argue back, even as shame fills my chest and bile rises in my throat._

_“I disagree; you’ve always been a mess, snapping at everyone. A feral animal that should be locked up. Whether it’s from the war or not, there is something not right with you. This is just more proof. What sort of person- what sort of man likes getting knocked about, likes pushing people until they snap?” he asks throwing his arms out, voice loud and ringing in my ears. I don’t know how to answer, maybe I am messed up but there is no fucking way I’m going to admit that to him._

_“I don’t like it,” I say darkly as I glare at him, the lie flowing easily off my tongue. Marceau laughs at me and storms forward into my face, grabbing it with a hand and squeezing the tender flesh reawakening the pain that had begun to fade. My eyes flutter closed and a small gasp escapes. My cock stirs again at the sensation of pain, at the roughness of his touch._

_“Liar,” he says mockingly as he releases me turning away. “Disgusting. I thought you were merely childish; now I think even less of you than that. You’re nothing but a freak, an animal that's been beaten down so far that you don’t know how to enjoy anything else, loving the pain that you bring onto yourself. I wonder if you might have actually enjoyed being the dark lord's pet,” he continues quietly. A shiver goes down my spine upon hearing it, I want to sneer at him, tell him he’s wrong, that he’s the one who’s fucked up for even saying such a thing but I can’t speak. I can’t make the words come out past the lump in my throat, the silent tears slipping down my cheeks at his cruelty. With my head down, I snatch up my shoes and my wand, disapparating away without even a goodbye._

 

Blinking, I return to the ballroom only to find him now standing before me, a cocky smile on his face that suggests he’s been studying me as I daydreamed.

“Draco, it’s been a while,” he says in his French accent. I used to find it sexy, now it makes me shudder with disgust.

“Not long enough,” I mutter rudely under my breath which makes him roll his eyes and let out a little sigh.

“Still so childish,” he murmurs loud enough that he knows I can hear him. Unfortunately, I have to agree with him and taking a deep breath I remind myself I am no longer in my teens. In an attempt to be pleasant I offer him a small smile, though I’m sure it looks more like a smirk.

“Are you still slaving away for the Ministry as a clerk?” he asks in a smug tone. I feel my own smugness grow at his question allowing me to give him a real smile as I grab a passing glass of white elf wine from a waiter, taking a sip before answering.

“Actually, I was just made Head of the Administration department last month,” I inform him and delight in the flicker of surprise that crosses his face, followed by something that might be jealousy at my success.

“Ah well, I suppose that is a benefit of your new beau,” he says bluntly, the gleam in his eyes telling me that he is hoping to provoke me. Perhaps our arguments weren’t solely my fault after all, I think to myself, as I begin to see just how childish he himself can be.

“My relationship with Harry has nothing to do with my job and it was unbelievably crass of you to suggest otherwise,” I answer coldly, and again I see a flicker of shock move over his face at my response. That’s right I think, I’m not the boy you knew.

“I would never suggest such a thing, do try not to be so paranoid, Draco,” he says with a flippant wave of his hand and a large smile, as if we’re having a good laugh and he didn’t just openly insult me. I don’t smile back and am already wondering how long it’ll take for him to grow bored and piss off.

“Allow me to offer you my congratulations at your new ‘job’,” he announces, grimacing at the word before continuing, “and your new relationship.” He says taking the glass from my hand and raising it up in a toast before taking a sip. The temptation to snatch it back or even knock it over him wells up inside me, only for the idea to be derailed by his next words.

“But I am curious. Does Harry,” his accent butchering the name to ‘arry’, “know about your shameful little secret?”

My heart stops for a moment as the shame I’ve finally overcome sluggishly rises once again. Pushing it down and glaring at him, I prepare to snap at him when a hand on my waist makes me jump. Turning quickly, I see Harry smiling beside me and instantly I relax from his proximity.

“I managed to escape your mother. Please tell me we can leave soon or I’m gonna hex myself out of boredom,” Harry jokes before glancing from me to Marceau. He must have picked up on the tension in the air as his hand tightens, pulling me closer to him.

“Everything alright, my love?” he asks with eyes fixed on Marceau who doesn’t look as confident anymore under Harry’s gaze. I snort at his nervousness. Coward, I think and only just stop myself from saying aloud.

“I’m fine, just catching up with an old acquaintance. Harry, let me introduce Monsieur Marceau Legrand.” Harry’s eyes narrow further, studying Marceau as he extends a hand. Harry’s grip is firm enough that Marceau flinches as Harry shakes his hand with a nod and a mumbled greeting. Still feeling thrown by Marceau’s words and worried about what he might choose to say next, I begin trying to escape the situation.

“However I’m more than ready to leave, I think my IQ has dropped several times talking to these old men,” I say with a pointed look at Marceau, who sticks his nose in the air and runs a hand through his hair which is, I notice beginning to turn grey at the temples.

“Off so soon Draco? But we were having such an interesting conversation. Besides you never answered my question, I thought you had better manners than that,” he chides. I feel Harry stiffen beside me at Marceau’s tone as another surge of shame crashes over me, threatening to drag me back down. I just want to leave. I want to forget him and everything he has ever said to me. I’m finally happy and I won’t let him ruin that.

“And you won’t get an answer. As for my manners, feel free to look for them. Should they turn up, please keep them for yourself,” I counter sarcastically, not caring anymore if I’m being rude or childish. Taking Harry’s hand, I begin to pull him away. We manage to retreat a few steps before Marceau’s words stop me in my tracks, bile rising in my throat and forcing me to swallow back the burning liquid.

“So he doesn’t know. Interesting,” Marceau says with a chuckle that is filled with smugness.

“What don’t I know?” Harry asks frowning at Marceau, who is sniggering in his deluded belief of holding something over me, a secret, as he twirls the glass in his hand like a cartoon villain.

“About Draco’s disgusting secret,” Marceau answers flippantly but what I hear is a threat, against me, against Harry, against my choices and happiness.

“Draco?” Harry asks in confusion as he turns to look at me. I see the moment understanding dawns on him, the shame I’m failing to hide is obvious to him. I expect him to get angry but instead, Harry turns and smiles at Marceau. It’s a lazy smile, open and friendly and all the more dangerous because of those things as his green eyes flash like the killing curse. Marceau pales at the look and I see the glass he’s holding shake. Harry’s hand tightens on mine as he leans down to whisper in my ear, his words filling me with strength.

“My love, my dragon. Are you going to let such a pathetic creature speak to you like that? Do you know what dragon’s do to unimportant things? They burn them. Show him what happens when the wrong people play with fire.”

I feel my mouth curl into a smirk at his words and I take a deep breath, standing taller as my shame slips away to nothing. Turning back to Marceau I tilt my head to the side teasingly and letting go of Harry’s hand. I walk back to stand before him.

“Listen to me very carefully, Mark,” I start and watch his nose crinkle with disgust at my shortening of his name, “I don’t know what you hoped to achieve by threatening me, in my own home no less, but I am not the boy you knew. I survived a war, I survived the consequences of my choices and I survived pissing off the most powerful wizard alive,” I say with a glance over my shoulder at Harry who is smiling with pride at my words.

“Should you continue to attack me, I will destroy you. Therefore, I strongly suggest you return to France and crawl back into the pit you hid in during the war.” I finish crossing my arms as my eyes remain locked with his. My tone never once rose, staying quiet and controlled, the opposite to how I used to sound when I would scream insults at him until I went hoarse.

Marceau blanches at my behaviour, his mouth hanging open in shock as he tries to think of a clever riposte, but his insults seem to have run dry. He cowers backwards as Harry moves to stand behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my stomach.

“I’d listen to him if I was you because I’m not gonna save you,” Harry says from behind me. Marceau glances back and forth between us before spinning on his heel and striding away to the exit. Shaking my head, I turn to face Harry, my eyebrow rising at his comment.

“I thought you were supposed to be a hero, Potter,” I tease, making Harry laugh.

“He should have known better; only a fool pisses off a dragon. Especially mine,” Harry says with a shrug and a cheeky grin.

I try to smirk, try to think of something witty to say back, but the hold I used to have on my emotions has weakened and I feel my lip tremble. The next second Harry is pulling me from the ballroom, ignoring those around us as he tugs me out. He doesn’t stop until we reach my room.

I’m blinking back tears as thoughts I’d believed were long dead and buried fill my head. Harry’s arms around me, holding me tight is the last straw as I lose my fight to stay in control and the first tears fall.

“My love, I’m here, you’re ok, I’m right here,” Harry mumbles into my hair as he sways us slightly from side to side. His fingers begin combing through my hair to calm me. He doesn’t tell me to stop, that I’m being childish, that I’m weak but simply holds me until I relax. Pulling away from him, I turn my face, wiping away the tears and scrambling to pull myself back together.

“Don’t Draco. Talk to me,” Harry says softly as he cups my face, using his thumbs to wipe away the lingering dampness. I bite my lip, unsure if I want to talk about it, if I want him to know where my shame comes from. It shouldn’t matter, should never have mattered and I fucking hate that even so many years later it still has meaning, still has the ability to affect me.

Harry doesn’t push, doesn’t say another word as he looks at me. I know he is waiting, will continue to wait for my answer but that he will not forget about it until I tell him. Remembering his words, the strength I felt as he told me to burn Marceau, that he stood beside me, I give in with a sigh and begin to open up.

“I told you once that I don’t date. I even reacted very aggressively about it when you asked,” I state, thinking of how I’d held a knife towards him when he had tried to pry. Harry nods but that’s all, my actions that day ensuring that he never pushed me about personal matters again. He remains silent, allowing me to go at my own pace.

“Marceau and I dated for about six months,” I start, and notice that Harry isn’t surprised at my confession. “It was…bad, the war was still fresh and I was a mess, still a teen and lost in life. We fought constantly, usually because of my attitude, my mouth, because I refused to agree with him,” stopping, I take a deep breath, steeling myself for the hard part.

“Our last fight, again about the war, I mouthed off a little too much and he slapped me across the face,” I stop at Harry’s low growl as he reaches out pulling me close, protective in his behaviour and I know the next thing I say will not help that. “It excited me, which just messed me up more, so of course, I started throwing out insults. He hit me again, a punch to my jaw,” I let out a bitter chuckle as Harry holds me tighter still, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

“Remember my rules when we started this, about not hitting me in the face?” I feel him stiffen against me and know that he understands, Harry has a talent for understanding me, even when I don’t understand myself, “Anyway, he apologised. Then he noticed my reaction to pain. It disgusted him,” I spit out, anger disguising my shame and fear. I push it down; force it away because I can’t hide, not this time and I take a deep breath before continuing.

“He told me there was something wrong with me and I…I…I believed him,” I finish with a small sob as tears well up in my eyes again and I mutter into Harry’s shirt the crap he’d said. Harry holds me, he listens, he kisses the top of my head, my face as I raise it up to him, my lips, sweet kisses that make my knees weak. When he pulls away, he smiles at me and sniffing I return it, as my chest stops feeling so tight.

“There is nothing wrong with you, Draco. Not a single fucking thing. Anyone who tells you otherwise is weak and insecure; they are cowards too afraid to face their own issues. People aren’t perfect; they would be boring if they were, but there is nothing wrong with you. You are the person you’re supposed to be. I love your wit. Your smart mouth drives me crazy and makes me laugh. Your ambition, your strength and your drive impress me. I don’t ever want you to change; don’t ever want you to let someone’s opinion matter more than your own, not even mine. I never want you to be silent, to not defend yourself with that sharp tongue of yours,” Harry says gently before chuckling, “unless we’re playing but even then, if you need to snap at me, if something is bothering you then I want to know about it,” he explains.

“Thank you,” I whisper, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips.

“What for?”

“Honestly, for everything. I was a mess before, though I doubt anyone except you would have realised that. You taught me to bend rather than break, and I was so close to breaking. I just refused to admit it, even to myself. Shame and my own foolish pride stopping me from letting anyone in, from letting them help. Everything is better now, I’m finally able to relax but more than that, I’m happy. Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I was bloody happy?” I ask but I don’t wait for Harry to answer. “Too fucking long. I love you and I don’t tell you that enough, I don’t tell you that thinking of you makes me smile to myself, I don’t tell you that I miss you sometimes, or that I need you, but I do. I really fucking love you because with you I never have to be scared or ashamed or…sweet Salazar! I sound disgustingly sappy and want to hex myself-,” Harry’s lips against mine silence anything else I might have said.

However, as his tongue strokes mine and his hands hold me close, I know that I’ve said enough and that maybe I didn’t have to say anything because he already knew, has always known. When he breaks the kiss I follow his lips, managing to steal one last quick kiss before he is out of reach.

“I love you too, and I am happier than I ever thought possible. So be sappy and happy, be unafraid and unapologetic. Keep being sassy and funny, and stop over thinking everything,” Harry says with a lopsided smile that makes my heart speed up and a warmth build in my chest. With a smile I let my eyes trail from him to my soft, large and currently unoccupied bed. The dark blue sheets, fresh on this morning and perfectly tucked by the house elves are calling out to be rumpled and I smirk as my eyes return to Harry’s.

“Can you tell what I’m thinking right now?”

The way his eyes grow darker and his hands squeeze my hips as he walks me back towards the bed answers my question. Harry knows, knows me, my fears and my faults and I am no longer scared by that knowledge. He is in my head and my heart and that’s perfectly alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end. I hope you have enjoyed reading this series as much as I did writing it. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I really do appreciate them.


End file.
